la p'tite voleuse
by surunnuage
Summary: histoire à partir et avec la chanson d'olivia ruiz "la p'tite voleuse" avec les personnages de twilight. ou quand Bella passe sa vie à voler le monde...
1. Chapter 1

_Personnages emprunté à stéphanie meyer . Chanson d'Olivia Ruiz. Ceci n'est qu'une histoire…_

_Chapitre premier: la p'tite voleuse_

_Quand je serais grande je serais voleuse_

_J'ai d'ja commencé c'est assez marrant_

_J'dois avoir le don et la main heureuse_

_Le doigté précis et l'œil vigilant_

_J'me suis bien juré de voler de tout_

_Voler pour voler pour l'amour du geste_

_Faire sa difficile c'est manquer de goût_

_On peut être doué et rester modeste_

Je crois que je vole depuis le berceau, pour dire je volais le lait du sein de ma nourrice qui ne pouvait pas le donner à son propre enfant. Dés que j'ai été en âge de marcher j'arrivais à piquer ses clefs et à les cacher parmi mes peluches. Pas que je m'en souvienne mais ma sœur me l'a déjà raconté. Je ne suis pas une enfant malheureuse, je vis dans une famille riche, avec des parents qui ont été aimant, une sœur géniale. Un vrai cadre idyllique. Et je jure que rien de tout cela n'est ironique, j'adore ma famille et ma vie. Simplement j'ai toujours volé. Et entre nous, j'ai toujours adoré ça. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui volent par nécessité, je sais aussi que je ne fais pas parti de ceux là. Je n'ai besoin de rien, ma carte de crédit illimité me procure tout ce dont j'ai besoin… sauf une chose. L'excitation et l'étincelle de pure bonheur qui me traverse quand je sors d'un magasin avec une brosse à dent que je n'ai pas payé. Croyez le ou non, mais je me brosse mieux les dents avec celle que j'ai piqué! Quand j'étais petite je n'étais pas plus discrète que ça et de toute façon on me pardonnair tout, j'étais la cadette, et j'étais « siiii mignonneee » que ma famille m'a appelé la p'tite voleuse. Et puis un jour vers 13 ans, j'ai volé le petit ami de ma sœur et j'ai compris que le monde m'appartiendrait si je savais rester discrète. C'est depuis ce jour, et ça fait dix ans maintenant, que je vole tout et n'importe quoi. Tout peux se voler, des objets mais aussi des sentiments. Et je garde tout.

À treize ans, je suis donc devenue l'enfant modèle, la fille prodige. La « p'tite voleuse » disparut des lèvres de tout le monde.

Ah…

Non, pas tout le monde…

Ma sœur sait tout. Mais cette fille est une fouineuse hors pair. C'est elle d'ailleurs qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il était nécessaire de me cacher. Faut dire que me voir rouler une pelle à son boy friend alors qu'elle à deux ans de plus que moi n'était pas des plus ingénieux. Mais à l'époque rien n'avait d'importance.

Elle me l'a fait payer… oh non pas ce que vous croyez, elle ne m'a pas hurlé dessus parce que je lui avait piquer son mec. Elle a été incroyablement virulente parce que j'avais osé lui cacher que c'étais moi qui avait réussi à voler les boucles d'oreille magnifique de notre mère pour séduire ledit garçon. Depuis ce jour là je lui ai tout montré, tout mes vols, même les vols de promesses. Elle sait tout mais je refuse catégoriquement de lui céder quoi que se soit de ma collection. Après tout si elle en veut elle n'a qu'a aller le chercher elle-même… chose qu'elle est incapable de faire. Cela dit elle me facilite la vie. Alors que j'ai fait des études d'architecte, elle est entrée dans une prestigieuse école de commissaires de police. Et tandis que je devenais architecte d'intérieur pour de délicieux clients très riches, elle entrait dans le seul métier qui me sortirait toujours de la panade, si tant est qu'un jour je me faisait prendre.

Par contre elle est chiante, parce qu'elle s'est mise en tête depuis ce jour là de m'entrainer à ne jamais me faire arrêter… dans le fond l'idée est bonne.. Sauf que pendant sept ans, j'ai eu droit à des cours intensifs de sport, d'étude d'art et culture (en plus de ce que nos parents nous apprenaient…) et de piratage informatique. Enfin d'informatique, mais je me suis spécialisée depuis. Quand je vous dit que je vole de tout c'est même des choses virtuelles. Oh oui… j'adore aller sur les blogs des ado et pirater les comptes pour laisser des messages bidons qui leurs feront croire qu'untel les a trahit! Ah mais enfin quoi, je n'ai jamais prétendu être gentille! Je profite du système qui profite des gens.

J'adore ma vie, et ma sœur. Et peut être son petit ami, mais pas de trop près… il est trop, comment dire, futé. Il est son lieutenant donc j'avoue que j'aime assez porter de magnifique bijoux volés en sa présence, ce qui fait un peu fulminer ma sœur. Pas une seule fois je ne me suis faite attraper. Je mange à l'œil, j'ai décoré mon appart' à l'œil, je m'habille gratuitement, heu.. Sauf quand je fais les boutiques avec ma frangine, elle adore littéralement faire baver les gens avec nos cartes de crédit infinity. Ah et puis je travaille avec une nana, j'aurais pu monter ma boite seule mais c'est plus drôle de bosser avec quelqu'un en fait, et puis je m'entend assez bien avec. On s'est rencontré au lycée, fille unique fortunée depuis la mort de ses parents, elle était du genre paumée jusqu'à ce que je lui vole son chagrin par un élan de bonté assez rare. Lui redonner le sourire à été le plus difficile de mes boulots mais je ne regrette pas. Cette fille est une brindille, elle plie mais ne casse pas comme dans la fable le chêne et le roseau. C'est mon point d'ancrage, mon retour à la réalité. Et involontairement elle me fait faire attention à tout dans la vie: je ne me ferais jamais prendre tant qu'elle sera là.

Le tour d'horizon est fait. Ah pardon… je m'appelle Bella swan. Et ma sœur, qui est ma sœur je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux (et j'en ai des choses ) s'appelle Rosalie. Ma mère m'a sans doute donné ce prénom pour palier au fait que ma sœur à pompé les trois quarts des gènes de beauté de nos parents. Je ne me plains pas, je peut être plus discrète avec mon mètre soixante et mon 90b qu'avec son mètre 80 sa poitrine généreuse et sa chevelure blonde. N'empêche qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la prendre pour un manequin-crétin parce qu'elle à un sacré QI, et une bonne droite aussi, et heu… un mec qui m'a rien à envier à GI joe. Pour ce qui est de mon cabinet d'architecte et de mon associée, elle s'appelle Alice Brandon et donc le cabinet « swan-brandon» . Et elle, on la prend pour ma sœur. Un petit bout de femme aux cheveux brun avec cette lueur dans les yeux d'on ne sait quoi mais qui la rend pétillante. Par contre, restons discret avec certaines associations d'idées et de mots tel que, journée et shopping et chaussure et défilé de mode… sinon on peut perdre une oreille ou le cœur. Elle s'occupe de la partie décoration d'intérieur dans la boite tandis que moi je suis dans la conception des plans de la maison… le rêve absolu de tout voleur, connaitre dans les moindres détails les maisons riches. J'adore mon job.

Pour être honnête, ma sœur ne peut pas s'imaginer l'étendu de mes larcins. Je suis un peu plus égoïste que je le prétend et puis hors de question de l'impliquer. Je tiens à ma solitude. Et n'allez pas croire que je ne vole que des choses de grandes valeurs, aller dans un magasin de fringues bidon m'excite tout autant que piquer une montre en or au bras d'un homme dans un gala de charité. Tout je vous dit. Depuis toujours. Je vis en Californie dans une maison sublime et immense cela va sans dire. Pour autant celle-ci est légale et c'est notre première création avec Alice. En fait, c'est la seule, parce que nous venons d'ouvrir la boite. Je me suis un peu emballée tout à l'heure mais je suis absolument persuadée que les riches hommes d'affaires et leurs poupées de femmes vont se presser pour qu'on construise leur futur palace. C'est vrai quoi, ma maison est une publicité géniale, et puis qui résisterait à deux belles jeunes femmes comme nous? Bon d'accord je m'emballe carrément, mais j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de tout avoir très vite. En vérité Alice n'a même pas encore terminé son cursus de décoratrice d'intérieur, ni finit de faire la déco de l'agence. Et pour continuer dans l'honnêteté la plus totale, je vis chez ma sœur parce que la maison est en construction. Et croyez moi c'est pas toujours la fête du slip chez eux. Enfin moi ça m'amuse pas mal de vivre chez des flics, qui font des soirées flics sans savoir qu'une des pires voleuses des Etats-Unis est à leur table. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'éclate pas de leur piquer leur portefeuille pendant qu'ils boivent délicieusement le vin français que j'ai ramené d'un de mes voyages en France. Qui a besoin de savoir que j'ai saoulé un pauvre vigneron et que je suis partie avec le coffre rempli de son meilleur vin? En plus ils le boivent les salauds!

En France j'ai vu des choses parmi les plus belles du monde, mais le challenge que la Joconde suscite chez certain.. Ça par contre je comprend pas. Alors ok elle a été peinte par un génie, sur du bois, mais le tableau est tout petit, vieux et en plus elle à un air coincé et pas « délicieusement mystérieux » comme ils disent. Mais je crois que le pire c'est qu'ils exhibent une copie prise en photo par tout un tas de pauvres gens crédule. Dieu qu'elle est fade cette peinture, non merci pas chez moi. Et n'allez pas croire que c'est parce que je ne suis pas capable de la voler! Je sais comment accéder à l'original! Bon et puis c'est un peu trop voyant chez soi ce genre de truc. Alors par contre Magritte… enfin bon je ne vais pas parler de mes goût, après tout chacun voit midi à sa porte. Personne ne sais qui je suis, et je me sent titillée par une drôle d'envie. Faire tourner en bourrique le FBI. Gros gibier? Bof, si j'avais peur je ne retournerais pas en Europe et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais pas un magnifique mandat international lancé contre moi, bien qu'aucun nom ne figure dessus sauf « le voleur des accords de Copenhague », oui j'aime bien savoir ce qui se dit là bas, rien d'intéressant en l'occurrence pour cette fois, mais ça… je suis la seule a le savoir avec les 5 membres… et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette manie de toujours croire que seul un homme peut être capable d'un tel génie! Je parle du vol. c'est vrai quoi « le voleur » pff! Je vais me donner du mal pour devenir « la p'tite voleuse » et revendiquer mes vols les plus cher. Le voila mon challenge. Devenir le cheveu blanc des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Mais… je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de m'y prendre, alors j'attend. Il y aura bien un moment ou je vais trouver l'idée du siècle. J'aurais aimé vivre au temps de De Vinci, pour lui piquer toutes ses idées. J'allais devoir me contenter de mon cerveau, j'ai de la chance qu'il ne soit pas trop mal fourni!

« _ah mais qui voila inspecteur gadjet…oh mais qui voila hou hou, au nom de la loi moi je vous arrête, je vous arrête là… _»

Ah ma frangine…

- allo? Salut rose

- salut ma poule, dis moi t'es encore à la maison là?

- heu oui

_dans ta chambre en fait, dans ton armoire.. Avec ton magnifique débardeur…_

- alors sort de ma chambre tout de suite et allume la télé

Comment faisait-elle pour savoir ou j'était tout le temps, je suis sur qu'il y a des caméra planqué.

- mmmh pourquoi?

- regarde!

« _après une étude rapide, les experts ont été formel. Il ne s'agit plus de l'original de la Joconde. La Joconde à été volée, cette peinture de Léona… »_

- c'est pas moi je te jure!

Je ne regardais que distraitement, bon sang que je n'aimais pas cette peinture.

- je me doute, tu as toujours été nulle en peinture. Sauf qu'on parle de toi.

- pardon?

- bin oui, ils associent le vol au voleur de Copenhague. Même méthode à ce qu'il parait.

- n'importe quoi, excuse moi mais ils sont nuls dans la police hein! J'ai eu ces papiers en.. Oui bref je ne vais pas te dire comment; cela étant on ne vole pas un tableau aussi protégé que la greluche de la même façon!

- moi je pense que tu devrais quand même essayer de trouver qui a volé ce tableau

- quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- parce que ce voleur essaye de suivre tes traces pour te coller ses vols sur le dos.

- mais enfin c'est impossible, en plus je suis sur que c'est une coïncidence. Personne ne sais qui je suis!

Malgré tout, ma curiosité était piquée. La voila ma raison, bon elle était bancal, je suis même sur que le voleur allait se faire prendre dans la journée mais je voudrais bien voir la tête de ce con! Non finalement je laisse tomber, ma sœur n'est pas si bête, elle doit vouloir m'éloigner ou quelque chose.

- tu as failli m'avoir.

- quoi? Mais…

- qui vient? Pourquoi veut tu me faire partir jusqu'en Europe?

- tu fais chier Bella.

- alors?

- Emmet a un copain qui vient dormir à la maison quelques jours, il vient de se faire virer par sa femme.

- et alors? T'as peur que je lui pique ses caleçons ou quoi?

Quelle bonne idée, enfin si il est canon sinon aucun intérêt de fouiller sa valise… après tout dépend du métier qu'il…

- ah putain il est flic?

- pire.

- heu… pire que flic… c'est le président?

- t'es con. Nan, il est du FBI Bella.

Voila c'était lâché, et là d'un coup j'ai eu une montée d'adrénaline carrément… bandante si j'avais été un mec.

- oh purée.

- même pas en rêve Bella, tu vas aller passer trois jours chez Alice, ou mieux tu vas prendre des vacances et voir si ta maison est finie.

- quoi? Nan nan tu peux pas me faire ça, il faut que je mange avec vous au moins un soir, juste une fois après c'est ok j'irais voir ma maison… je t'en supplie laisse moi une soirée.

- Bella, ce mec ne joue pas dans la même cours d'école que les potes qu'on ramène.

- oué mais il est déboussolé par sa rupture, et puis je suis une grande fille je…

- je t'interdis littéralement de mettre une parure de… non en fait, c'est moi qui vais de dire quoi mettre, j'arrive dans vingt minutes

- quoi il arrive aujourd'hui? Mon dieu c'est noël en mai.

- t'as un problème toi!

Elle souffla d'un air désespéré mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Il fallait absolument que je porte un de mes larcins, c'est moins excitant sans ça. Et j'avais l'idée parfaite pour ça. Une broche fine que j'ai dérobé sur une vieille bourgeoise allemande en vacances à Miami. Elle avait bon gout, la broche représentait un serpent qui se mord la queue en faisant le symbole de l'éternité. J'adore cette broche, et le diamant dessus est juste magnifique. Mais Rose ne me laisserait jamais la porter sans avoir vu la facture, que je n'avais pas. Bon au boulot.

J'ai dix minutes pour faire un faux sur ordinateur.

Après avoir allumé l'ordi je me concentrais sur le logo et la facture. Il fallait que ça soit parfait, parce que Rose allait la passer au crible et elle est douée.

Je finissait la signature et éteignit l'écran quand j'entendit sa voiture dans l'allée. Je bondis dans ma chambre rangeait le tout et prenait un petit sac pour mettre la broche dedans. Parfait.

Ensuite, avec un air innocent je mettait le nez dans mon armoire. En même temps il était 14h…

- t'es ou?

- la chambre

- bin descend on va faire les magasins!

Ah merde, elle a pensé à tout. Tant pis, je tentais le tout pour le tout.

- bon Rose je viens mais à une condition, j'ai le droit de porter ça ce soir. Je l'ai acheté hier.

J'avais insisté sur le mot acheté et je connais ma sœur!

- t'as la facture? Descend avec…

Qu'elle est prévisible!

- salut

- hey

Je lui tendis la facture et ouvrais le petit sac en velours pour lui fourrer ma broche sous le nez.

- ouah elle est trop trop belle!

- et la facture est vrai!

- c'est bon, je te crois

Je fis un sourire en coin assez innocent et remontais le tout dans ma chambre. C'est parti pour quelques heures de shopping frénétique avec Rose…

- oh j'appelle Alice ça te dérange?

- bien sur que non!

-mais au fait comment t'as pu te libérer aussi vite?

-j'ai bien fait mes devoirs qu'est-ce que tu crois…

Après un regard de biais elle cru bon d'ajouter

- et puis j'ai refiler mes rapports à taper à mon lieutenant, j'adore mon travail

- tu m'étonnes, pauvre Emmet

Alice nous rejoignit rapidement, très rapidement. Cette fille avait un problème avec le shopping c'est sur. Et je pense qu'après son anniversaire, dans une semaine, elle va devenir vraiment hystérique. Je lui ai trouvé le cadeau parfait, je l'ai attendu longtemps mais elle venait de m'être livrée. Oui encore un achat légal, mais en matière de voiture je préférait être réglo, surtout pour faire un cadeau.

Ça me fait de la peine de voir Alice, si gracieuse et si classe, se balader avec un vieux tacot rouge tout pourri, qu'elle déteste au moins autant qu'elle le peut. Que voulez vous, c'est mon petit oisillon perdu, ma bonne cause, mon souffle de générosité. Elle est la seule pour qui mes cadeaux sont toujours achetés.

- alors, il est canon monsieur FBI

- j'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, Emmet m'a surtout parlé de son chagrin en fait. Et du fait qu'il était littéralement à la rue.

- comment peut-on être aussi méchant?

- attend Alice on sait pas ce qui c'est passé, peut être que sa femme l'a découvert en train de sauter une autre fille!

- Bella à pas tord, les trois quarts du temps c'est ce qui arrive dans un couple!

- olala alors ça je le veut!

L'avantage avec Alice, c'est qu'une conversation ne devenait jamais banal. Et si nous tous, pauvres êtres humains au cerveau normalement constitué, perdions le fil de ce qui avait été dit: Alice avait la capacité de tenir trois conversations simultanée sans jamais se tromper. C'était un robot, une sorte de monstre… parfois j'avais vraiment peur d'elle.

- j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour ce soir je crois là… en fait je pourrais même me changer trois fois dans la soirée et je veux juste manger, pas faire un défilé de mode.

- pourquoi tu tiens tant à être présente?

- Alice, me dit pas que ça te ferais pas triper de manger avec un mec du FBI, le FBI quoi!!!

- ouais ouais… n'empêche que faut pas toujours croire que c'est les mecs les responsables, les nanas peuvent être des vraies garces!

- quoi?

Voila, je parlais de ça… un monstre je vous dit!

- ah oui et puis tiens, Bella demain on va voir ta maison, on m'a dit que c'était terminé à part la piscine, ce qui n'empêche en rien de mettre les meubles et de commencer la déco! Alors au boulot

- oh mon dieu vous existez donc! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'envoyer en l'air chez moi dans toutes les pièces de ma maison squattée par ma sœur, ce qui effraie mon petit ami qui est aussi chez lui

- respire Rosalie tu deviens toute bleue là!

Alice pouffa de rire en payant ses nouvelles chaussures Louboutin. J'ai perdu le compte l'année dernière à environ 500 paires. Je pense qu'elle à toutes les formes et les couleurs qui peuvent exister, je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle se souvienne de toutes… quoi que finalement ça ne serait pas si étonnant qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Après être rentrée, il était 17h30, j'ai déboulée dans ma chambre comme une furie pour me changer et pouvoir accrocher ma sublime broche sur mon chemisier flambant neuf. La lumière qui émanait du diamant était la même que le pétillement de joie de mes yeux chocolat. Bon sang que j'avais hâte…

- Bella tu vas descendre oui, j'ai besoin d'aide en cuisine!

Quelle plaie, vivement que j'emménage chez moi. Je me paye un bonne à temps plein qui me fera la cuisine!

- mais Rose qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

La cuisine était remplie de nourriture. Impossible qu'elle ai fait ça toute seule, non en fait impossible qu'elle ait fait ça tout court!

- quoi? Imagine qu'il soit comme chouloulou, il reste une semaine quand même

- personne n'est comme Emmet. En plus vous ne serez plus que trois puisque je m'en vais. Et d'après ce qu'on dit, les gens ne mangent pas énormément pendant une peine de cœur.

- je me suis un peu emportée alors?

- heu.. Un peu… le congélo est vide? Vous avez à manger pour deux semaine avec ça.

- bah cool, j'aurais pas à cuisiner

- alors, ce soir on mange … ça! Et ça..

Après avoir rangé, et mis la table, et avoir demandé à Rosalie d'arrêter de me regarder comme un de ses suspect numéro un, Emmet arriva avec son ami. J'était vraiment excitée et Rosalie me pinça le bras avant de faire un sourire accueillant à son invité.

Ah la salope, elle fait pas semblant quand elle pince. Mes yeux se plantèrent enfin dans ceux du FBI et je compris que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Je voulais que le FBI tout entier devienne fou en me cherchant, que mon nom soit sur toutes leurs lèvres, que mon image hante leurs rêves tout autant que le FBI venait de remplir l'ennui dans mon existence. Et ça, grâce à lui. Et sans le savoir il allait devenir l'antithèse de ce qu'Alice m'apportait. Il fallait qu'il soit dans ma vie, pour que je perde pied et que les idée les plus folles m'immisce en moi. Alice est mon amarre, il serait le nœud mal fait qui permet au bateau de dériver.

- bonjour, je suis Bella, la petite sœur de Rosalie

_a suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour le temps, j'ai déménagé… mais du coup le chapitre est long.

Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir.

Chapitre 2 _pour l'amour du geste_

_Faut pas croire pourtant que j'manque d'ambition_

_Je m'frai les palaces, les soirées mondaines_

_À ceux qu'on du fric, tirer du pognon_

_C'est assez moral et ça paye sa peine_

- enchanté Bella, je m'appelle Jasper.

Il était beau, mais mon sixième sens s'était mis en alerte, comme rose l'avait dit; il ne joue pas dans la même cours que les autres. Ses yeux, non en fait tout son être semblait indiquer qu'il comprenait parfaitement le langage du corps. Si je ne faisait pas très attention avec lui, il me percerait à jour en moins d'une heure. Je ne lui volerais rien. Il était dangereux de le faire sans le connaitre mieux. Et son regard encré au mien semblait me confirmer qu'il savait déjà que j'avais un secret. J'en frissonnais de plaisir. Et puis il pouvait prendre ça pour de l'attirance après tout. Et là je le vit, ce petit je ne sais quoi dans le regard qui piqua mon cœur. Il était malheureux, et ce sentiments là je ne l'avais ressenti qu'en présence d'une seule autre personne. Ma douce Alice.

- allez hop, à l'apéral!

- Emmet lâche moi espèce de brute!

- ma petite Bella c'est pas poli de dévisager les gens comme ça, et puis quoi si il avait été en sucre il aurait fondu!

- n'importe quoi

- heureusement que je ne suis pas en sucre alors!

- EMMETT POSE MOI

- mon oreille!! T'es folle

- moi? Moi je suis folle?

Ce mec me rendait cinglée. Il était le frère que je n'avais pas, plus qu'un beau frère en tout cas. Il était vraiment super, et j'adorais le faire enrager… je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je lui ai dérobé ses vêtements quand il est sous la douche. Je ne suis pas perverse, de toute façon on ne voyait rien. Oh! et j'adorais lire les dossiers confidentiels qu'il ramenait. Mais ça c'était avant, depuis un sacré moment il ne ramène plus rien pour bosser chez lui; je pense que ma sœur le lui a demandé. Rabat joie celle là!

- alors Jasper tu bosses au FBI? Comment t'as rencontré Emmet?

Je sirotais tranquillement mon morito mais je bouillonnais en vérité.

- nous étions ensemble au lycée, mais je ne suis pas réellement au FBI

Je jetais un œil à ma sœur, elle m'avais menti… il était donc si dangereux. Je la vit boire une grosse gorgée de son verre

- je suis profiler

Pour le coup je m'étranglais, mais pas qu'un peu. Je pense que la gorgée entière de morito était passée par ma voie respiratoire. J'étouffai littéralement… oh bon sang il m'a fallu au moins dix minutes pour ne plus suffoquer. J'avais été portée par Emmet dans la salle de bain ou très glorieusement je vomissais tout en pleurant. Avez-vous déjà avalée quelque chose par la? Ça fait mal, n'essayez jamais. Ma sœur était près de moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir du rhum dans le cerveau, je pleurais du rhum par ne nez, et les yeux et je ne serais pas étonnée si ça coulait aussi par mes oreilles. Et malgré tout je cherchais à parler à Rose qui était désormais seule avec moi.

- mais taie toi donc, idiote, respire! Bon dieu si j'avais su que ça te ferais cet effet là je te l'aurais dit

- bien sur que…

Non en fait je ne peut pas encore parler. Sur ce coup là je la maudissait. Je sais qu'Emmet allait sauver le coup, en me faisant passer pour une imbécile. Mais après tout c'est mieux que rien.

- bordel de merde rose!

- oui je sais, excuse moi, mais tu aurais détruit la maison en sachant qu'il était profiler, quoi que ça t'aurais peut être fait flipper et tu te serais sauvée.

- non surement pas!

- mais qu'est ce maman a fumé quand elle était enceinte de toi, c'est pas vrai t'as le cerveau monté à l'envers ou quoi?

Je sentait l'air s'engouffrer dans ma gorge en brulant, j'allais passer ma soirée à tousser mais je pouvais de nouveau relever la tête sans pleurer. Je ne pleurais même pas volontairement, d'ailleurs je ne me rappelle plus quand j'avais vraiment pleurer pour la dernière fois.

- Rosalie Swan, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je t'enferme dans la cave. Putain j'ai pas de secret pour toi! Et malgré le fait que ça soit pas forcément facile de dire à ma commissaire de frangine que je vole des tableaux de Magritte!

- ah non pitié taie toi! Pas ce soir… allez recompose toi une tête qui ne fera pas fuir Jasper, tu fais peur là!

Je me regardais d'abord vaguement dans le miroir, pour tourner la tête violemment et encore plus près vers celui-ci

-oh mon dieu.

Mon maquillage avait coulé, j'était trempée… en fait j'allais même devoir me changer.

- tiens met ça

Elle me tendit le deuxième chemisier que j'avais acheté avec elle, finalement j'allais le faire mon défilé. Alice allait crever de rire en entendant ça.

- je me dépèche

Quelques minutes plus tard, un quart d'heure en fait, je descendais enfin.

- un morito bella?

Qu'il est drôle celui là, je pense que je ne suis pas prête d'en boire de nouveau.

- je vais attendre que l'autre sorte de mon cerveau. Je suis désolée Jasper, je suis fascinée par ce genre de métier. Pouvoir deviner la pensée de quelqu'un par rapport à ses gestes ou à ses actions…c'est carrément génial! T'as toujours voulu faire ça?

- en fait, je faisait le même cursus qu'Emmet mais un gars du FBI est venu me voir un jour pour me proposer ce taf, j'ai trouvé ça cool alors je suis parti.

- ouais, t'as toujours été plutôt observateur comme mec! Au lycée il arrivait à savoir si on allait avoir une interro le lendemain!

Je le regardait attentivement, il dégageait quelque chose d'attirant, d'apaisant. On avait envie de se confier à lui et son regard perçant donnait en effet l'impression qu'il en savait long sur vous.

- hé bien j'ai du te paraitre bien idiote dis donc…

- en fait j'avais rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi surpris!

- moi je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un recracher du rhum par le nez…

- j'avoue que c'était distrayant!

- hé les mecs si je vous gène vous le dites hein!

Au moins l'ambiance n'était pas tendue. Ma sœur savait y faire pour cacher ses sentiments. Moi j'adorais ça.

- ma sœur est très maladroite.

Ouais encore une idée géniale de ma frangine, être un monument d'inattention et de maladresse dans ma vie quotidienne. Et après avoir passée dix ans à faire semblant, c'était devenu naturel.

- tu fais quoi dans la vie?

- architecte, ça pose pas trop de problème du moment que je me pointe pas sur le chantier quand ils travaillent… sinon il se peut que je m'encastre dans le béton ou qu'une poutre me tombe dessus…

- les mecs sur les chantiers l'appellent la terreur!

Et bien sur Emmet n'y était pour rien, il était venu un jour avec moi et s'était moqué de ma maladresse devant mes employés. Je n'était plus du tout crédible. encore heureux que le chef de chantier était mon ami parce que sinon je pourrais même être interdite d'entrée dans ma propre maison!

- tu as beaucoup de contrat?

- heu, je viens de finir mes études et j'ai ouvert ma boite avec une amie et pour le moment le seul chantier qu'on ai… hé bien c'est ma propre maison!

- arrête de dire ça comme ça! Ma sœur fait un complexe parce qu'elle n'a pas eu de demande depuis que sa boutique est ouverte. Mais bon c'est pas une boutique de fringue, faut d'abord que les gens voit ce que ça donne et croit moi avec la maison que t'as faite construire, même moi je me demande si on va pas vendre ou en faire faire une!

- quoi? Mais je l'adore moi cette maison

- Emmet, ma sœur essaye de me remonter le moral! T'aurais pas pu être profiler toi!

Nous passâmes une bonne soirée, Jasper était quelqu'un de très ouvert, très sympa. Il était facile de se lier d'amitié pour lui. Mais il était très malheureux, c'était vraiment étouffant. Finalement j'étais contente d'aller voir ma maison le lendemain! J'étais dans ma chambre, en pyjama quand on frappa à ma porte.

- Rose il est tard, et avant que tu me demandes, oui mes valises seront faites demain pour laisser la chambre libre pour que tu puisses t'envoyer en l'air avec Emmet

- c'est Jasper, pitié ne m'en dit pas plus sur les activités sexuelles d'Emmet!

J'allais ouvrir la porte précipitamment

- je suis désolée!!

- non c'est moi, c'est vrai qu'il est tard mais j'avais besoin de venir te dire merci pour la soirée. Crois moi je suis content d'avoir passé cette soirée ici, personne ne m'a regardé avec pitié, et tu as tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise, j'apprécie ce geste.

- c'est de famille, t'inquiète! Et puis tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux! Regarde moi ça fait deux ans!

- et tu as survécu à Emmet, tu as mon respect éternel pour ça!

- par contre si tu veux avoir ta propre maison, tu sais qui venir voir hein!

- sans faute Bella! Bonne nuit!

Ah qu'il était sympa, j'allais pas devoir me forcer pour être ami avec. Ce qui rendait les choses plus aventureuses, et j'aimais ça aussi!

« _elle dit toujours bonjour comme ça, elle est fatigante, intelligente, négligente, exaspérante, souriante, énervante, un rien méchante… _»

- bordel Alice, t'as vu à quelle heure t'appelle!

- bonjour à toi aussi ma chère amie, il est neuf heure et demie et tu es censée être à l'agence dans une demi heure pour voir l'entrepreneur, si tu ne te lèves pas dans une demi-seconde j'appelle Emmet et je serais sur que tu auras un quart d'heure d'avance! Dépêche toi ma chérie je t'attend avec un café.

Elle raccroche sans même attendre que je réponde, comment elle peut parler aussi vite le matin. Son cerveau ne dort donc jamais!

Qu'avait -elle dit déjà?

- AAAHHHHH

Oh purée je vient de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, ok donc Alice avait parlé au sens propre… quelle question, évidemment.

- Emmet barre toi très vite, tu vas regretter ce geste jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- bonjour Bella

- sale con!

Mon lit était trempé, j'étais définitivement d'une humeur massacrante, j'avais louise attack en fond sonore dans la tête ce qui allait me poursuivre toute la journée. Et pour couronner le tout, j'allais être en retard. Oui je connais louise attack, je n'aime pas spécialement mais cette chanson à été écrite pour Alice, impossible de ne pas la mettre. J'aime la France et leur diversité culturel, alors je vole leurs artistes!

Après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillée sans croiser personne, je passais la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour voir Emmet de dos en train de déjeuner avec en face de lui un Jasper plutôt hilare. Je ne dit rien et regardais vers l'entrée. Au moment de partir je lançais un « bonne journée Emmet » assez convainquant. Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture et démarra en trombe, j'eut le temps de voir dans le rétro qu'il avait bien compris ce que j'avais fait. Rosalie allait le tuer, parce qu'il serait en retard au boulot. Je jetais ses clefs de voiture négligemment sur le siège passager en souriant. Finalement la journée était plutôt normale.

- pas trop tôt!

- toi! Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, je vais recouvrir ton bureau de cactus!

- tu me remercieras quand tu verras qu'accueillir un client en étant déjà dans son bureau est plus professionnel que de courir derrière dans la rue en lui jurant que ça ne se reproduira pas!

Elle avait raison en plus, ça m'énerve ça! Elle me donna mon café en souriant, je ne pouvais pas résister… heu en fait personne ne pouvait résister à Alice.

Et tout à coup, sans avoir prévenu une irrésistible envie de marcher sur les toits dans le noir me pris. OK ça c'est bizarre. Peut être que la soirée d'hier m'a encore plus émoustillée que je croyais.

- Alice, y a une soirée quelque part ce soir? J'ai envie de m'amuser…

- oooooohhh superrr!!!! Alors y a…

*soupir*

- quoi?

- tu m'écoutes ou quoi?

- oui justement, y a une soirée chez les Stanley?

- oui, j'ai eu une invitation. Tu l'as pas reçus? Ils doivent pas savoir ou l'envoyer tu vas me dire!

- mmmh peut être, j'ai pas regardé mon courrier depuis une semaine

- t'es pas possible!

- c'est un soirée spéciale?

- tu débarques toi ma parole! Les 25 ans de l'enfant bénie…

Quelle poufiasse cette Jessica, ses parents avaient gagnés à la loterie et jouaient les arrivistes plein d'oseille depuis toujours. De vrais emmerdeurs! Mais Rosalie avait été au lycée avec elle et elles se détestaient. Moi ça me faisait bien marrer que ses parents invitent toujours les familles les plus fortunées d'Amériques, on faisait parti du lot avec Alice et toutes les deux on en faisait baver à la poufiasse. Rosalie s'étouffait à chaque fois qu'on la mentionnait!

- on va aller faire les magasins…

- nan j'ai mieux pour cette fois! Tu connais Garavanni?

- bien sur pour qui me prends tu!

- c'était un ami de papa, il m'a toujours dit que même le jour de sa retraite je pourrais toujours lui demander de me faire des robes… et je ne me suis jamais gênée, j'en ai une dizaine de lui que personne n'a jamais vu. Et il vient de m'en envoyer deux nouvelles carrément sublimes!

Là elle me surprenait, bordel fallait que j'aille voir chez elle…

- j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

- on va lui montrer ce que c'est qu'avoir de l'argent à la morue!

Bien. En attendant, la journée allait être riche. J'allais enfin voir ma maison finie. J'allais vivre seule à Miami pour la première fois de ma vie…

J'étais contente mais en même temps un petit truc me disait que je n'étais pas faite pour vivre sans personne à embêter, avec qui discuter, personne à voler. Je sais ce que vous pensez, je devrais me faire psychanalyser. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour moi quand j'étais en train de prendre forme dans le ventre de ma mère mais il est sûr que quelque chose de pas net m'était arrivé. Mais le fait de s'en rendre compte montre que je ne suis pas totalement foutu.. Si?

- mademoiselle Swann, si vous persistez à vous perdre dans vos pensée pendant que je vous expose mon projet pour votre piscine, vous allez vous retrouver avec un bac à sable!

- ah pardon jake, je pense déjà à ce soir

- mouais, Alice m'a dit… Stanley hein? Vous en avez pas marre de l'emmerder cette pauvre fille?

- on voit bien que tu la connais pas. C'est une peste, et puis elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Elle pourrait être gentille parfois, pas tout le temps mais parfois. Non, à la place elle préfère se pavaner avec un jeune acteur en pleine gloire chez Disney! Trop jeune souvent d'ailleurs.

- mauvaise langue!

- quoi mais pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu racontes! J'ai pas envie de me taper des jeunes cons de 20 piges tout ça parce que pendant un an ils sont bankable! Et puis franchement… 20 ans quoi… les mecs sont des gamins à cet age là.

- STOP! Merci, tu as déjà fait mon procès la semaine dernière tu te souviens?

- mais pas toi, raah

- bin si justement. Moi tout autant qu'un autre. Et j'ai osé te draguer. TOI!

J'ai un problème relationnel. Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne peux pas inclure dans ma vie une relation amoureuse basée sur la confiance tout en dérobant ladite confiance de mon amoureux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'honnête et je m'en arrange très bien. Tant que je suis honnête avec moi je trouve mon équilibre, mais je vois l'amour comme une extension de soi, et je ne peux pas mêler quelqu'un à mes états d'âme… et puis imaginez que l'homme idéal existe et qu'il me comprenne; je devrai partager! HORS DE QUESTION!!!!! Je bannissais donc l'amour de ma vie et j'étais chanceuse, je n'avais pas ce besoin impérieux d'horloge biologique qui me pousse à trouver « l'homme » et fonder une famille. Et comme je suis un tantinet vieux jeu, je ne suis pas ultra fan du sexe pour le sexe. Ma libido entière est tournée vers le vol. Oui je prend mon pied en tenue sombre, un loup sur le visage à dérober la vie intime des êtres qui croisent mon existence. Je ne refuse pas non plus l'amour d'un homme, je ne suis pas une nonne! Je m'éclate d'ailleurs à voler les hommes des autres! Mais Jake c'est pas pareil. Je n'aurais pas pu lui faire ça. Lui il avait été attiré par moi. Jusqu'au jour où je lui avait montré ma vrai nature qui à part aimer faire du shopping et les conversations de nanas, j'étais aussi un vrai bonhomme ! Je bois à la bouteille, j'ai des discutions plutôt « virile ». Les hommes dans ma vie m'adorent une fois qu'ils me connaissent. Jake en fait parti. Mais sa femme idéale est douce, gentille, belle, désirable, aimable, sincère… je ne suis pas de celles là. Et celui qui me prendra comme je suis… je crois qu'il n'existe pas!

- donc se sera le bac à sable! Par contre je vais voir les détails avec Alice pour les motifs.. Je suis pas sure que des cœurs rouge en velours ça soit pratique.

La porte de mon bureau claqua, laissant partir un Jake carrément mort de rire. Parfois j'étais désabusée… mais je leur rendais bien! Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le projet de mon chef de chantier d'ami, et j'avais d'un coup très très envie de vivre chez moi rapidement…

Je quittais le « bureau » assez vite, j'aimais ma vie. Vraiment. Travailler avec son amie était quelque chose de précieux, et j'en avais bien conscience!

Je rentrais une heure chez Rose, pour récupérer mes affaires et rejoignit Alice dans mon nouveau quartier. J'étais un peu nerveuse il faut bien l'avouer. J'allais voir mon œuvre en vrai, plus seulement sur papier ou en chantier… non cette fois, à part la peinture elle était terminée. J'allais pouvoir me projeter dans ce nouvel univers, et réfréner les ardeurs d'Alice. J'étais arrivée. Je restais quelques minutes à bord de ma voiture puis sortie.

La vue était incroyable, c'était la seule maison en hauteur, on avait fait venir de la terre pour faire une sorte de butte recouverte d'herbe et de fleurs « à la sauvage » comme le mentionne Alice. J'avoue que le rendu est superbe! Ça fait colline de notre enfance, quand on batifolait dans les prés. Sauf que tout en haut de la butte il y avait ma maison. Ma magnifique maison de deux étages. J'arrivais au portail et vit Alice arriver en courant. Elle venait du garage, elle n'avait pas du perdre une minute. Mon garage pouvait contenir cinq voiture, il faisait la longueur de la maison. Que voulez vous, j'aimais l'idée d'avoir le choix d'accorder ma voiture à la couleur de mes chaussures. « scandaleux! » mais tellement jouissif. Le premier étage était lumineux car tout était en baie vitrée, avec vue sur la mer… direction les îles. Le rêve américain a du bon, surtout pour celui qui peut se le permettre. J'avais, et je le savait le privilège d'une des plus belles vue de la région. L'étage supérieur était réservé aux espaces de bien être. Chambre, hammam, salle de bain, salle de divertissement, suite pour les amis… vue sur l'océan.

- voila, j'ai fait des dessins pour la déco. Tu as le choix entre cinq ambiances.

- cinq? Mais enfin, tu me connais, tu sais ce qui va me plaire pourquoi donc cinq thèmes différents?

- parce que je voulais que tu puisses avoir le choix

- que je puisse croire que j'ai le choix oui…

Je jetai un œil sur les feuilles. Connaissant Alice, elle avait déjà choisit ce que j'aurais chez moi, et malgré tout… la connaissant vraiment, je savais que les choix seraient difficile. Et ça l'était. J'avais envie de tout ça moi…

- tu peux pas venir tous les six mois et faire tourner les déco?

- heu… en fait oui je peux, puisque tu as les moyens de faire ça, mais ça ne va pas t'aider à t'identifier à cette magnifique demeure! Au passage tu te rends compte que le jour ou tu va montrer ce paradis à ta sœur, c'est elle qui va emménager ici?

- arrête, j'ai déjà prévenue Emmet que si je le voyait plus de trois jours de suite par semaine je lui demanderais un loyer

- t'es gonflée

- oui c'est ce qu'il a répondu!

Je regardais plus attentivement les dessins.. Rouge, rose, orange… et couleurs chaudes pour le premier étage; vert pomme et lilas pour le deuxième dans ma chambre… zen pour le reste, meubles ultra design…

- ça! Ça me plait.

- je savais. Super je commence demain… après midi! Parce que maintenant, pose tes valises, tu dors chez moi. On va se préparer à la soirée « anti-Stanley » chez les Stanley!

- enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'avais du mal à me décider à partir… le terrain était sublime. L'emplacement pour la piscine débordante était le seul point qui me montrait que tout n'était pas encore fini. Mais la terrasse promettait de superbe barbecue.

En regagnant mon Aston martin noire je songeais à la chance que j'avais d'être née si heureuse.

J'avais pris un sac en vue de la nuit chez Alice et dans ce sac… je resserrais involontairement celui-ci en pensant au costume noir qu'il cachait. Oui ce soir, après avoir saoulé Alice et tentée de la mettre dans les bras d'un homme très beau et très riche, j'allais dérober quelque chose à la peste. Jessica avait quelque chose qui m'intéressait. Une sérigraphie unique d'un artiste que je vénérais et qui me refusait un exemplaire de son œuvre. Légalement je n'obtenais rien de lui. Comment cette débile avait pu avoir un original? Un mystère. Par contre elle n'allait pas le garder longtemps!

- je connais ce regard, tu prépares une vacherie à Stanley toi!

- tu me connais trop bien chère amie.

J'avais parfois de la peine de mentir comme ça à une fille comme Alice, aujourd'hui serait de ces jours ou je m'aimais moins. Alice faisait tout pour moi et voila comment je lui rendait, en lui mentant.

Après un sourire un peu coincé, je montais et regardais Alice grimper dans son tank d'une autre époque. Une fois arrivées nous grimpions directement dans la chambre de mon amie. Sa maison était fabuleuse, ancienne d'extérieur ce qui lui donnait un caché impressionnant, et puis Alice savait la mettre en valeur. L'intérieur était un magasin de déco, une maison de magasine mais tellement personnel qu'on avait vraiment l'impression d'entrer dans Alice! C'était son don, elle savait donner une âme aux maisons.

-bon, alors prépare toi à voir les plus belles robes du monde!

Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un nouveau dressing… ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'étais pas venue, je voulais résister au vol ici. Pas avec elle.

Quand je vis les robes, mon obstination à ne pas vouloir la voler prit son sens. Elle arrivait à me surprendre, à m'émerveiller sans que j'ai besoin de lui dérober quelque chose. Les deux robes étaient tout simplement irréelle.

- à l'essayage, moi je prend celle la c'est clair!

- comme tu veux, les deux sont tellement belles de toutes façons.

Et j'avoue que le sur mesure a du bon!

- t'as pas pris ton sac Bella?

- non, qui sait si je vais vraiment dormir chez toi ce soir!

- ooohhh madame à de grands projets! Au fait tu m'as pas raconté la soirée avec monsieur FBI

- en fait il est profiler, il est vraiment sympa. Tu sais, c'est le genre de mec à qui tu peux tout confier parce que tu sent que tu peux lui faire une confiance absolue.

- il est homo?

- heu… non… il vient de se faire virer par sa femme

- bin, peut être parce qu'il est homo!

- je pense pas. on en a pas parlé mais il avait l'air vraiment malheureux

- il est canon?

- oué, ça va.

- ok donc il est magnifique mais tu veux t'en faire seulement un ami.

- et bien je n'ai pas projeté de me marier dans les cent prochaines années donc bon…

- tadam! Alors?

Elle était époustouflante dans cette robe caramel.

- alors? Valentino te connais bien. Et moi?

- toi il ne te connais pas, mais moi je te connais et cette robe est sublime!

- tu lui as demandé de la faire pour moi?

- cadeau ma Bella.

J'adore cette fille.

- et en parlant de cadeaux, merci pour celui que je vais avoir la semaine prochaine.

- quoi?

Je m'étranglais, comment pouvait-elle savoir ça elle…

- désolée, mais tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher, je vois tout… et tu as oublié de ranger ton courrier.

- Alice! Bon sang c'était sensé être une surprise!

- mais je ferais comme si je ne le savais pas promis! Au moins tu sais que je vais adorer!

- c'est pas pareil…

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien pendant que nous nous préparions, je n'avais pas sa patience pour toutes ces choses de filles… moi je partais le matin sans me maquiller et si je voulais me coiffer ça prendrait des heures. Et je vous jure que le matin, je n'ai jamais le temps.

Mes Louboutin aux pieds je proposais à Alice de monter dans l'Aston pour faire sensation. Ma voiture est un modèle unique, fait sur mesure pour mon excentricité. Allez hop, soirée pétasse en route.

- la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va me voir arriver.

- et la notre quand on verra qui sera à son bras!

- au fait, on a un cadeau?

- bien sur, j'ai pris soin de mettre ton nom sur la carte.

- t'as pris quoi?

- une bague de chez tiffany's

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à mon sac à l'arrière. J'avais hâte qu'il fasse nuit.

- descends alice, je reviens

- mais mademoiselle c'est mon travail de mettre votre voiture au…

- et moi je vous dit que personne au monde à part moi ne mettra les mains sur ce volant Est-ce clair?

- oui.. oui pardonnez moi!

- je t'attend devant, je ne voudrais pas que toute la gloire d'affronter les lions toute seule te revienne.

- le contraire m'aurait étonné!

je conduisis ma voiture à l'arrière de la demeure Stanley. Une très belle maison, il fallait leur reconnaitre ça, la mère de Jessica avait du gout. Quel abruti ce voiturier, pourquoi faut il que les gens se sentent obligé d'insister. Je ne suis pas débile, je sais bien que c'est son boulot, de toute façon vu la façon dont il était habillé je n'aurais pas pu le confondre avec un invité! Mais mettre moi-même ma voiture à l'emplacement prévu était un repérage excellent pour la deuxième partie de ma soirée. Pas trop de garde, quelle vanité de croire qu'ils sont intouchables. De toute façon une seule pièce m'intéresse et d'après les plans que j'ai récupéré c'est cette fenêtre. Je garais donc ma voiture près de là et descendis lentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'Alice je pénétrais chez les nouveaux riches avec toute l'arrogance de ma position sociale. Tout le monde me connaissait et je ne prenais la peine de saluer que les personnes que j'appréciais, et ce soir… ils étaient rare!

- qui sont tous ces gens?

- des starlettes qui croient que les soirées de Jessica sont une opportunité pour réussir dans la vie!

Tout en me disant ça Alice salua quelqu'un d'une façon délicieusement hypocrite. Je me séparais d'elle et dérobais quelques montres, que voulez vous, je suis comme une pie. tout ce qui brille m'éblouis. Je n'avais pas encore aperçu la reine de la soirée quand un jeune homme de publicité m'aborda.

- vous êtes nouvelle? je ne vous ai jamais rencontré?

Je failli m'étouffer de rire dans mon verre de champagne. Il fallait que je fasse attention ou ça allait devenir une habitude. A défaut de le trouver charmant, au moins il m'aura fait rire.

- pardon?

- vous voulez faire du cinéma?

- heu… on peut rembobiner? bonjour je suis Bella Swan et vous êtes…

- désolé! je ne vous ai jamais vu en vrai, je ne pouvais pas deviner

- pas grave, ça fait du bien de ne pas être reconnu tout le temps, au moins vous ne m'avez pas abordé pour mon nom

- non mais pour être honnête pas non plus par pur altruisme. Je vous trouve ravissante

- Mike chéri, je vois que tu as rencontré mon amie Bella!

son amie, non mais j'aurais tout entendu ici.

- heu oui, je dois dire que la rencontre a été plutôt inhabituelle , je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Elle est plus jolie que tu ne me l'avais décrite

- oh vraiment? je ne sais plus…

- bon anniversaire Jessica, je suis venue avec Alice. Tu n'as pas du savoir ou envoyer mon invitation puisque je viens seulement d'emménager.

- oui tout à fait, merci, oh tu as emménagé? c'est bien… bon je dois y aller j'ai tellement d'inviter à saluer… tu viens Mike chéri?

- oui oui, ravi vraiment d'avoir fait votre connaissance Bella.

Je lui fit un petit sourire accompagné d'un signe de main avant de tourner mon regard vers l'assemblée. Plus rien d'intéressant ce soir. Jessica avait un nouveau bellâtre moins jeune que les autres et peut être un peu moins con aussi, donc pas de moquerie de ce coté là. Je vis Alice rire aux éclats puis me regarder en faisant un clin d'œil.

Une heure plus tard je la retrouvais près de Jessica qui venait de virer au vert pâle.

- tiens justement voila Bella avec l'autre robe, n'est ce pas qu'elle est divine? je regrette tellement qu'il soit en retraite.

- quelle chance tu as de l'avoir pour ami! il te fait les robes sans que tu ne lui demande rien?

- des cadeaux comme je vous dit!

je souriais, Alice adorait avoir un petit auditoire pour parler comme ça devant Jessica. Jessica la reine de la vantardise, la princesse de cette soirée.. détrônée. Elle fulmina encore quelques seconde avant de dire assez fort qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Signe pour moi qu'il était temps de m'éclipser sans que personne ne le remarque.

- j'ai oublié le cadeau dans la voiture

- j'y vais Alice, note bien ce qu'elle a reçu! je veux un compte rendu!!!

- t'inquiète, pour ce genre de chose j'ai une caméra intégrée dans le cerveau!

J'étais à ma voiture en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il faisait noir, chaud et la lune était faible. j'étais si excitée que je failli arracher ma robe en l'enlevant. Il fallait que j'aille vite. Ma combinaison enfilée, mon loup sur les yeux, mes gants… ok je suis prête. Après quelques cabrioles j'étais dans la chambre de la vipère. Mon dieu que c'était laid. Surchargé de photos d'elle en compagnie de diverses célébrités… je regardais rapidement dans les tiroirs, sa chambre était immense. Belle salle de bain, je prend ça. J'aime bien le rouge à lèvre pèche. Je tombais sur un magasine près de son lit, ouvert à un article qui parlait de… rooh génial! mon entreprise! vu le chiffonnage elle a pas dû apprécier! je regardais ma montre, mais fut surprise de ne pas la voir… je l'ai enlevé sans m'en rendre compte tellement j'étais impatiente. une erreur! Je me frappais mentalement pour cette bêtise et décidais que le temps était venue de quitter cette chambre. Ou était donc cette calligraphie bon sang.

Et enfin, enfin je la vit. Sublime dans un cadre qui ne la rendait pas en valeur. Mais aucune importance. Je sortis la fausse que j'avais pris le soin de faire. La subtiliser fut moins aisé que prévu, le cadre était en argent massif, très lourd et bien accroché. Mais sans alarme… l'affaire fut pliée en quelques minutes et je regagnais ma voiture pour me changer avec un sourire niais.

Arrivée à la voiture, je me changeais rapidement, pris le cadeau destiné à Jessica, mis mon propre cadeau au fond de mon coffre et rejoignis la salle. Elle ouvrait encore quelques cadeaux, tant mieux je n'avais pas mis trop de temps

- bah alors, t'en à mis du temps

Je tendis le cadeau à Alice et quelque chose me fit tiquer. Mon poignet était nu. je n'avais pas ma montre. Et cette fois j'en étais sure, elle n'était pas avec mes vêtements. Des sueurs froides me parcoururent le dos. Je touchais mon poignet avec incrédulité, impossible. C'était impossible.

- ça va ma Bella? tu es toute blanche…

- non, je… il faut que je sorte, je crois que je vais rentrer.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et finis par pratiquement courir hors de cette maison. Comment le corps pouvait-il passer d'une telle euphorie à un désespoir sans nom en quelques minutes. Je tournais face à la maison et m'arrêtais en soufflant, regardant mon poignet que je lâchais finalement. Et en relevant les yeux je fit face à une constatation que je n'arrivais pas à croire. pas à moi, ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver. Qui avait osé faire ça!

Et je soufflais pour moi-même… _on m'a volé ma montre…_

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

chap.3 le travail bien fait et l'artisanat.

_Je volerai des billes, de la peccadille_

_Des oui et des non pour le grand frisson_

_J'volerai des trucs des engins caducs_

_Des machines bizarres et des œuvres d'art_

_J'prendrais sans remords leurs bagues aux morts_

_Et bien entendu leurs cordes au pendus_

Allongée dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixés au plafond, je repassais pour la millième fois la soirée au peigne fin. Il fallait que je trouve qui avait eu l'audace de me voler. _il va payer_. ça ne pouvait pas être ce Mike, je lui ai pris la sienne. Mon dieu mais comment je n'avais pas pu le sentir, et si il m'avait vu.. je jetais un regard à la calligraphie. Elle irait avec le reste de mes possessions illégales, au rez-de-chaussée… qui n'existe pas pour le reste du monde. La question, la seule, c'est: comment je vais retrouver ce salopard et lui faire regretter d'être né! J'en étais à ce stade de réflexion quand un mouvement me fit faire un bon sur mon lit pour me retrouver face à…

- ALICE?

Je me tournai vers la porte, puis sur elle avec un air sans doute très inspiré.

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu es passée par la fenêtre? Mais…. Et puis comment tu as fais? On est au deuxième!

- ta porte est fermée à clef, ça fait une heure que je m'époumone pour te faire ouvrir mais que je n'entend rien et enfin… Qu'Est-ce que tu crois! Je suis souple.

- Mais tu aurais pu te tuer

- et à quoi pensais-tu quand tu es partie hier soir, blanche et fiévreuse, sans te soucier de la façon dont JE rentrerais? T'es tu imaginée une seconde ce que je ressentais quand j'ai passé la matinée à hurler devant la porte de MA chambre d'ami sans savoir si ma meilleure amie vivait encore ou agonisait? As-tu si peu d'amour pour moi pour me laisser mourir d'angoisse pendant tout ce temps sans me dire ce qui se passe BORDEL!

Elle était complètement hystérique maintenant et je me rendais compte de la stupidité de mon comportement. Ça m'avait complètement chamboulé, il fallait que je me reprenne, que j'en parle à quelqu'un, que je trouve une solution. Mais d'abord je devais calmer Alice.

- je suis désolée, j'ai fais une crise de panique hier soir en m'apercevant qu'on avait volé ma montre. J'y tenais beaucoup.

- oh! D'accord… tu n'es pas la seule du reste, j'ai entendu des gens se plaindre. Ça va faire tâche dans le carnet de popularité des Stanley! Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Ce n'est qu'une montre après tout.

Elle avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas lui servir un mensonge de plus.

-je suis désolée, mille fois désolée, j'ai agis comme une imbécile. Pour me faire pardonner je t'emmène en ville. J'ai mon orgueil qui en a pris un coup, je me croyais au dessus de tout le monde, qu'on oserait jamais me voler quelque chose… je ne suis qu'une fille. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle montre, ça te dérange si on passe chez Rose avant?

- elle travaille pas?

- jamais le jeudi! Me demande pas pourquoi…

Durant le trajet j'étais néanmoins plus étourdie que d'habitude, tout mon esprit était tourné vers une possible solution à mon problème. Si Alice le remarqua elle ne dit pourtant rien. Je ressentis un léger malaise, comme parfois quand je me disais qu'elle était au courant de mon secret, et puis je me rassurais. Comment pourrait-elle le savoir, c'était impossible.

- tu reste là? J'en ai pour deux secondes, j'essaye de l'embarquer.

- ok, j'ai un coup de fil a passer de toute façon

- une conquête?

- ta punition sera de ne jamais le savoir!

- aaahhh

Je sortais en riant, mais mon sérieux revint quand je sonnais à la porte de chez ma sœur.

- entre Bella, je t'ai vu par la fenêtre.

- comment ça va?

- bien, et je vois que tu es toujours vivante après la soirée en enfer.

Je marmonnai un vague « t'as pas idée » en m'affalant dans le canapé avant de voir descendre Jasper qui me fit un vague signe de la main avant de se sauver littéralement. J'eu le temps de voir sa mine très triste et ses yeux rougit, ce qui me fit beaucoup de peine.

- salut

- il a pas l'air bien du tout

- son ex femme lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Elle s'arrêta en me regardant droit dans les yeux, à cet instant je pris conscience que ma sœur était vraiment inspecteur de police. Elle était très observatrice.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je ne pouvais pas lutter, j'avais tellement de rage contre moi-même de m'être fait avoir que des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

- Bella tu me fais peur bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- hier soir, je.

J'inspirai lentement avant de faire un geste qui me confirmait qu'on était bien seule, on l'avais mis au point il y a longtemps. Elle acquiesça

- on m'a dérobé ma montre hier soir, sur mon poignet et je n'ai rien senti. Rien du tout.

Ma sœur ne se moqua pas, elle savait ce que ça impliquait pour moi.

- tu n'as rien vu du tout?

- non.

- porte plainte, je vais avoir la liste de toutes les personnes présentes hier soir, on fera un listing.

- ok, viens, Alice nous attend dans la voiture, j'ai du lui raconter un énorme connerie parce qu'hier je l'ai abandonné. Elle est même passée par la fenêtre ce matin pour me voir. Je déconne complètement avec cette histoire, j'ai peur de faire des conneries.

- tu vas t'isoler deux trois jours chez toi, au calme pour reprendre pieds et réfléchir et je passerais te voir avec la liste. Et puis concentre toi sur la préparation de l'anniversaire d'Alice! Tu le fais chez toi, comme ça tu pourras justifier ton isolement.

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes avant de simplement la remercier. Ma sœur était là, toujours.

Elle pris ses clef et nous rejoignîmes Alice dans ma voiture. Alice qui ne bougeait pas.

- Alice?

Elle inspira doucement et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me dire, le plus sérieusement du monde

- cet homme sera mon époux, l'homme de ma vie, mon meilleur ami, et jusqu'à la fin de nos vies.

Ok d'accord, elle avait du fumer un arbre ou un rayonnage de magasine people pour avoir dit une connerie pareille…

- quoi? Qui?

- Jasper?

- celui qui vient de sortir de chez toi Rose.

On avait parlé en même temps, pour finalement dire la même chose. Alice m'avait toujours étonné pour son coté pragmatique et ordonné. Elle était très réaliste mais là pour le coup j'avais l'impression d'être à coté de Cassandre. Croyez moi, je ne moquerais pas d'elle non plus.

- mais tu ne le connais même pas, tu ne l'a même pas rencontré!

- il ne m'a même pas vu, mais j'ai eu ce sentiment tellement étrange, suivit d'une certitude absolue. Crois moi, ça me fait drôle mais même si il faut que j'attende dix ans, je l'épouserais!

- bon… on va quand même essayer de faire bouger les choses, parce que dans dix ans… tu as le temps de te dessécher…

- trop aimable.

Ma sœur a raison sur un point, il faut que je m'isole. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de raisonnable. Raisonnable au sens premier, on ne peut pas me raisonner. JE ne le peux pas. Alors oui j'allais attendre sa liste, mais pas seulement. Une expo photo venait d'ouvrir et « distorsion » de Kertesz y serait. C'est une photo protégée qui vaut dans les 35000 dollars. Se sera la première œuvre ou je laisserai ma carte de visite. On m'avait roulé une fois, j'allais montré qui était la plus grande voleuse du monde. Liste contre liste, Rosalie allait enfin savoir qui sa sœur était en réalité. Mon sourire fit passer une ombre sur le visage de ma sœur mais je l'effaçais bien vite de ma mémoire.

Le soir même, je faisait mes valises.

-mais enfin, tu peux pas attendre que la déco soit finie? En plus il y a du monde chez toi…

- jusque demain, c'est pas la fin du monde. En plus tu m'a dit que le premier était terminé, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

- quoi? Mais enfin tu ne me déranges pas!

- je sais mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, j'ai plein de truc a préparer pour samedi et je ne veux pas te voir trainer autour de moi avec tes yeux perçants! Déjà que tu sais ce que je vais t'offrir.

- tu ne sais même pas si tu as à manger!

- bien sur que je le sais, je te connais depuis toujours, et si tu me dit que le premier est fini, ça veut dire que la moindre prise, la moindre assiette et la plus petite olive a sa place quelque part! tu m'appelles si y a un client! Bises

- mmmh

Elle grommela encore quelques secondes, ou plus mais je ne l'entendis pas. J'avais du boulot.

J'allais arriver chez moi quand j'eu une drôle de sensation, un « déjà-vu », un frôlement. Je me souvenais de ce frôlement, et la révélation failli me faire traverser le portail de mon garage. Je sais qui m'a volé. Du moins je vois son visage.

« _ah mais qui voila… inspecteur gadget……. »_

_- _Rose?

- tu es rentrée chez toi?

- à l'instant pourquoi?

- je regrette de ne pas t'avoir conseillée de venir te reposer chez nous. Je suis envahi par les hormones masculines et mon projet de m'envoyer en l'air dans toute ma maison est reporter à une date trèèèèssss ultérieure.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- le frère d'Emmet vient d'arriver de Londres, il a finit ses études et veut travailler ici donc en attendant qu'il puisse avoir une propre maison il vit avec nous. Plus Jasper, plus Emmet… pauvre de moi

- le frère d'Emmet? Mais il a pas 12 ans?

- heu non.. Pas depuis 10 ans.

- ah merde ça passe vite… il arrive quand?

- hier.

- bah? Comment ça se fait que tu ne le sais que maintenant?

- d'après ce que j'ai compris il voulait nous faire la surprise d'être installé, mais sa copine est une peau de vache qui l'a foutu dehors donc il a revu son discours. Et bon, c'est pas comme si toi tu avais vécu avec nous deux mois non plus.

- certes.

- ça te dérangerais si je venais chez toi?

- Rose! C'est toi qui m'a dit de m'isoler… je t'en pris jusque samedi.

- arrête! Pas de ça avec moi, tu crois que j'ai pas vu la détermination que tu avais tout a l'heure? Tu vas faire une connerie je le sens

- c'est pas comme si je m'en sortais pas non?

- ah mais tu m'énerves aussi à avoir toujours réponse à tout.

- on se voit vendredi? Tu tiendra jusque là?

- ai-je le choix? Abandonnée par ma propre sœur.

- tu vas gérer ma poule! Bises

La dernière fois que j'avais vu le frère d'Emmet j'allais avoir 15 ans et je ne me souvient pas vraiment de lui, il a deux ans de moins que moi et jouait encore avec ses GI joe tandis que je faisait tout pour être une femme et plaire aux amis de ma sœur. Ah, l'adolescence rend cruel. Je pense qu'il m'a prise pour une pimbèche. En fait, j'avais pratiquement oublié qu'il avait un frère. Un de plus dans les invités de samedi.

Je prenais mes affaires et me dirigeait au premier. Il était tard et les ouvriers n'arriveraient que le lendemain vers 7h. Ça me laissait pas mal de temps pour ce qui ne me laissait pas de répit. Ma liste.

Après avoir posé mon sac et pris la calligraphie, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'étais la seule a pouvoir entrer au rez de chaussé, la seule que les codes reconnaisserait. Une entreprise spécialisée dans les coffre fort proposait ce service, en toute illégalité bien sur. Je me postais devant mon frigo, pied nus. Empreinte de pied sur le carrelage, regard fixant l'horloge du frigo pour la reconnaissance d'iris et la phrase que je ne prononcerais jamais, enfin surtout à mon frigo et dans cette position « je t'aime »

- reconnaissance acceptée, bonjour Bella.

Une voix de robot qui me dit aussi de ne pas bouger. Il n'y avait personne, c'était certain car la maison était entièrement conçu pour repérer le moindre mouvement, l'ordinateur central était énorme, et la maison ne m'aurait pas laissée entrée dans mon frigo si il y avait eu quelqu'un. En fait, heureusement parce que si quelqu'un m'avait vu entrer dans mon frigo, j'aurais surement eu droit a une visite dans un hôpital psy! Mais les escaliers se trouvaient là, devant moi et comme la première fois il y a un mois, j'étais hyper excitée.

Là, dans cette partie cachée du reste du monde, se trouvaient toutes mes années de cambrioleuses. Tout ce qui ne pouvait pas être exposé s'y trouvait. De mon Picasso à la liste noire du grand banditisme.

En faire un inventaire allait me prendre la nuit, mais mon plan en dépendait. Je jetais un œil aux ordinateur qui cryptaient en permanence les ondes autour de chez moi, les conversation que je passais, enregistrait tout ce qui pouvait se dire chez moi et la moindre personne qui mettait un pied dans ma propriété. Si quelqu'un d'inconnu entrait un jour ici, il exploserait avec ma collection. Je pris une carte de visite, qui finissait de s'imprimer, simple, blanche avec une silhouette de visage féminin, coupe au carré noire et bouche rouge, avec une petite phrase. La carte que je tenais fut déchirée. Je ne pouvais pas m'en servir avec mes empreintes dessus. Toujours mettre des gants pour les manipuler désormais.

J'étais douée, prête, la meilleure et j'allais le prouver.

Comme prévu, faire le listing de mes larcins fut laborieux, très laborieux. J'avais 5 feuilles recto verso archi pleine. J'avais écrit de la main gauche, pour que personne ne reconnaisse mon écriture. Parce que j'allais demander à Rosalie de la donner à Jasper, et que la presse soit au courant.

Parce que de la difficulté résultait le génie.

Il était 5h du matin, je n'avais pas dormi mais j'étais plus sereine. Je mettais les documents dans une pochette, avec la carte de visite. Otais mes gants après l'avoir mis dans une enveloppe, les empreintes que j'aurais dessus seront justifiées. Et je sortis… de mon frigo, dont j'entendais déjà le mécanisme reprendre son utilité habituelle, ce qui me permis d'ailleurs de prendre un verre de lait. Hier je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder ce qu'Alice avait fait de ma maison. C'était magnifique. Je tournais dans tous les coins et recoins de l'étage, tout était parfait. Je me sentais de nouveau entière, et plus perturbée comme la veille. Je m'allongeais dans le canapé immense et ne mis que quelques minutes à m'endormir, je ne fut pas réveillée par les ouvriers car l'étage était insonorisé entièrement. Par contre vers 11h Alice m'appela.

- CLIENT!

Si pendant la seconde ou j'entendit sa sonnerie j'avais voulu jeter le téléphone dans le vide, je fut réveillée à l'entente de ce mot! Notre premier client!

- c'est qui?

- un suisse qui débarque ici dans deux semaine pour voir les plans que tu auras fait de sa future maison. J'ai l'emplacement, les menu détails et la somme dont on dispose. Il veut que tu l'appelles quand tu auras vu le lieux. Il attend l'appel cet après midi.

- je m'habille, j'arrive!

Elle venait de raccrocher; Alice était comme ça quand elle était excitée. Rien ne pouvait la retenir…

Tout se mettais en place dans ma vie. Je jetais un regard distrait à mon agenda pour remarquer que le cadeau d'Alice devait arriver demain matin. Cette voiture n'existe pas. Je sais qu'elle est au courant que je lui offre une voiture mais j'ai laissé une facture pour qu'elle se fasse à l'idée d'abandonné son tacot. Une facture de Porsch panamera que je me suis achetée et que je devrais recevoir en même temps d'ailleurs. Mais pour elle… sa voiture ne sera que potentiellement commercialisée, et pas avant 2012! Mais l'argent offre tout. Et rendre de menus services illégaux aussi héhé.

La semaine passa très vite, le client était très exigent mais ça allait être bien, il avait bon gout. J'avais reçu le cadeau d'Alice et j'avoue que j'avais passé quelques heures à la regarder sous tous les angles, elle était sublime! J'avais également passé beaucoup de temps à préparer l'anniversaire, il fallait que ça soit inoubliable, pour justement faire oublier celui de Jessica. Facile!

On était vendredi, je pensais souvent à mon voleur mais plus encore à ce que je m'apprêtais à donner à ma sœur. Je me dirigeai doucement vers sa maison tout en pensant aux conséquences de ce dans quoi j'allais mettre tout le monde autour de moi.

En garant ma voiture je vis une Audi assez sympa, sûrement celle du frangin d'Emmet.

- y a quelqu'un?

Je vis ma sœur se ruer sur moi

- ah mon dieu, enfin! J'ai besoin de parler à une fille, de voir manger une fille…

- heu, tu veux que j'appelle Alice pour ça?

Elle m'entraîna à l'étage sans ménagement, sans que j'ai le temps de voir si quelqu'un d'autre était là. Je la vis fermer à clef la porte de sa chambre et se tourner vers moi.

- j'ai la liste.

Elle était redevenue sérieuse, son manège était donc pour le public masculin dans le salon…

- super, je crois que je pourrais le reconnaître, je me souviens du moment où c'est arrivé. Mais ça n'a pas trop d'importance pour le moment..

- pardon?

- j'ai pris une décision Rosalie, je sais ce que ça implique, je sais aussi ce que je te demande. Mais tout ce que tu pourras dire ne changera rien. J'ai fait une liste aussi, une liste de tout ce que j'ai dérober et qui a de l'importance juridiquement parlant. Je veux revendiquer ce que j'ai dérober. J'ai pris toutes les précautions qu'il faut, personne ne pourra savoir que c'est moi; pas même toi si je n'avais pas décider de te donner cette liste pour que tu ouvres une enquête et demande l'aide du FBI pour une enquête internationale.

- stop. Je ne suis pas entrée dans la police pour mettre ma sœur en prison pauvre cruche! Hors de question.

- ce n'est pas toi qui va me mettre en prison, personne ne le pourra puisque justement tu seras là au cas ou je perdrais le contrôle, ce qui n'arrivera pas. Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable Rose. Maintenant, j'ai trouvé cette lettre au pied de chez toi en arrivant, tel quel. Ce qui explique les empreintes sur le bord de l'enveloppe. Il n'y en a pas d'autre. J'ai pensé à tout. Et je veux que tu mettes Jasper sur l'affaire.

- pourquoi tu ne te contente pas de ce que tu as toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant?

- parce qu'un imbécile à volé ma montre.

- ton nom?

- comme les parents ne sont plus de ce monde, et qu'à part eux et toi personne ne sais comment vous m'appeliez, c'est…

- la p'tite voleuse.

- voila. Fais moi confiance, et ne hurle pas en lisant la lettre. Je descend, je vais annoncer que je t'ai filé un lettre et que tu as voulu la lire toute seule.

Elle ne dit rien, elle voyait bien que je ne plaisantais pas, et que ce n'était pas un caprice.

- salut Emmet, salut jasper.. Je crois que notre conversation girly a tournée court, j'ai trouvé une lettre adressée à l'inspecteur Swan devant chez vous, mais elle m'a presque enlevée avant que j'ai pu en placer une.

- j'ai vu ça ouais

- comment vous allez?

- super!

- et toi Jasper?

- ça va mieux, je crois. Le divorce va être prononcé, elle va perdre. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas d'enfant entre nous.

- je t'ai compris dans les invité de demain

- heu?

- l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, tu as besoin de t'amuser un peu. C'est chez moi en plus! Tu vas pouvoir visiter!

- et moi?

- Emmet, tu n'es pas un invité, tu vas m'aider avec la musique! Tiens mais au fait, j'ai vu une audi devant c'est à ton frère non? Il est pas là?

- si, derrière toi!

J'avais un débit de conversation très effréné, et ça m'arrivais assez souvent de ne pas faire le tour de la pièce avant de parler, et finalement oublier de dire bonjour à tout le monde. Et là personne ne m'avait interrompu, ce qui était un amusement pour Emmet.

-oh pardon! Bonjour!

Je me tournai en même temps et découvrit le visage du frère d'Emmet, visage que je ne reconnut pas du tout par rapport à celui que j'avais en tête.. En même temps il avait douze ans dessus… par contre j'avais un fourmillement un peu étrange qui engourdissait mon cerveau. Il était grand mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Emmet.

Je me tournai vers lui

- c'est vraiment ton frère?

- oh ça va hein microbe! Tu crois que tu ressembles à ta déesse de sœur toi?

Un point pour lui. Sauf que dans ce cas, ce n'était pas lui le plus beau mais son frère…

- bonjour

Je le regardais encore, il souriait, peu mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était amusé.

- ha heu, alors moi c'est Bella

- je me souviens de toi, tu as l'air plus étourdie qu'avant, mais moins cruche aussi

Ah. Belle entrée en matière, il mâche pas ses mots au moins. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, pourvu qu'il ne se doute pas que j'avais parfaitement oublié son prénom, et que moi je ne me souvenais pas de lui!

- bon les présentations faites, j'espère que lui aussi à le droit de venir demain!

- heu, oui oui

Je me creusais les méninges mais son nom ne me revenait pas.

- Edward, tu peut me passer une bière?

Je regardai alors Jasper et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, il me fit un rapide clin d'œil. Ce mec était un ange.

J'entendis ma sœur descendre, je retins mon souffle une demi seconde le temps de la voir. Ses yeux étaient très sombre, mais elle fit beaucoup d'effort pour le cacher.

- Bella, tu l'as trouvé sous le porche cette lettre?

- bin, oué.

- ça veut dire que la personne l'a déposée dans la demi heure, parce que je suis rentrée une demi heure avant que tu arrive et il n'y avait rien.

- c'est quoi cette lettre?

- vous n'allez jamais me croire.

- dis toujours, moi au FBI j'en ai vu des truc bizarre

- c'est pas une lettre de menace?

- non non, c'est une lettre de… une liste incroyable d'une personne qui prétend avoir dérober pas moins de 10 000 objets divers et variés, ayant tous plus ou moins de la valeur. Je dirais que la valeur se situe pour le moins important à 2000 dollars, et le plus cher se chiffre en million. Mais outre les objets, ce voleur revandique d'avoir dépouiller le FBI et toutes les grandes organisations, légal et de grand banditisme. C'est affarant.

- et sans doute présomptueux!

- sincèrement? J'en doute, pour la plupart je sias que ça a été dérobé, après niveau secret je ne peux m'en remettre qu'a toi Jasper pour juger. Mais j'estime cette… fortune, à plus de 5 milliards.

- tu te rend compte que si c'est vrai, tu es tombé sur quelque chose d'énorme?

Un grand silence s'abattu dans la pièce, je n'osais pas parler de peur que ma voix ne trahisse ma fierté, et peu être que j'étais un peu anxieuse aussi du regard de ma sœur. Je jetais alors mon regard sur le frère d'Emmet, étrangement, le regarder m'apaisa. Il avait de ces aura très calme et sur d'elle. Je pouvais voir qu'il était très secret, il était sans doute dangereux pour moi parce qu'il parlait peu et observait très bien. Mais j'aimais le regarder, ses gestes précis me fascinait. C'était la première fois qu'un être parvenait à me captiver de cette façon, d'une tel manière que je n'entendait plus la conversation autour de moi qui avait pourtant repris. Malgré tout j'entendis ma sœur m'appeler. Elle me regardait étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce qu'elle pensait.

- Bella, il va falloir que tu passes au poste je crois, pour les empreintes.

- ah, heu… oui

Je regardais Jasper qui était en train de blanchir en lisant ma lettre. Le poisson était ferré. Et si ils avaient besoin de preuve, j'avais des photos à fournir…

- ok, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, Rosalie tu es soumise au secret professionnel à partir de… il y a un quart d'heure. Protège ta famille, parce que tu vas avoir un travail énorme. Si ce… cette voleuse dit vrai, elle va avoir toute la police internationale au cul, en plus de la mafia. Je me demande bien ce qui l'a poussé à dire un truc pareil alors que personne n'en entendait parler. Elle doit être dangereuse. Et bien entourée!

- bien, pas que cette conversation ne me fasse peur, mais en fait je crève de faim!

J'ouvris la bouche comme un poisson en entendant Emmet dire un truc pareil, il détournait la conversation purement et simplement. Ça le faisait chier de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt ou quoi? En même temps je perçus le soulagement de ma sœur, l'atmosphère se détendit. Emmet passa sa main dans le dos de sa douce et commença à raconter des conneries, ah non pardon; sa journée.

Je m'affalais dans le canapé. Plus de retour possible, la machine était lancée, et après l'anniversaire de ma chère Alice, je devrais aller dérober le tableau.

Je passais la soirée à essayer de capter le regard de Rosalie mais elle m'évitait, ou quand on se regardait elle était d'une indifférence vexante. Malgré tout je la comprenais, c'était important maintenant. Ce n'était plus un simple jeu. Pour pallier à ma frustration de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, je jetais de nombreux regard en coin au frère d'Emmet. Il ne se ressemblait pas du tout. Il était fin, il semblait doux et calme. Il me troublait plus que ça n'aurait dû. J'essayais de lui parler mais je ne trouvais pas de bon sujet. J'étais ridicule, une vraie gamine. Alors quoi, c'était juste un mec et plus jeune en plus!

- alors Edward, tu prend ma place pour ne laisser aucun répit au couple en or?

- oh je ne resterais pas aussi longtemps, je m'en voudrais de te détrôner de ton titre de reine des emmerdeuses, enfin je cite Emmet!

Bon sang quel pince sans rire, heureusement que je ne me vexe pas facilement…

- tu cherches une maison?

- on a dit qu'on parlait pas boulot Bella!

- oh ça va Emmet je peux lui demander ça non?

- Bella est architecte

- oh, je retiens…

- tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Quelle question bidon, non mais faut que je me reprenne hein… bonjour l'interrogatoire

- j'ai commencé des études d'ingénieur mais… je préfère le monde des affaires. J'ai acheté un fond de commerce et je l'ai fait retapé, j'ouvre dans deux semaine un nouveau club privé.

Toute la soirée se concentra autour de cette nouvelle, et finalement je fût un peu déçu du professionnalisme des flics présents. Mais après tout, je n'avais pas intérêt à me brûler de trop près. Et en plus du tableau je devais trouver mon voleur. La semaine serait chargée!

- posez ça là! Non ça, c'est pour la piscine, Emmet tu as la musique ou quoi? Bon dieu mais elle se remplit jamais cette piscine ou quoi? Pitié dites moi ou est ce, bientôt décédé, Jacob black!

- respire Bella, il est 10h, personne n'arrive avant 6 heures, je pense que si tu continue sur cette lancée tu vas exploser.

- je-ne-peux-pas! Rien n'est prêt comme promis. JACOB JE VAIS TE TUER

- hum

Je me retournais pour apercevoir, edward une sorte d'énorme parasol sous le bras, près à tomber dans la piscine… presque vide et qui me regardait avec amusement.

- oh, bonjour… tu es venu nous aider? Super! Vas là bas avec ton frère et tente d'en faire quelque chose je t'en supplie!

- Bella, je veux être honnête avec toi, jacob m'a donné un pass pour une soirée vip en échange de ce très grand parasol pour pouvoir passer sans que tu le vois. Maintenant qu'il s'est enfui je pense que je peux te l'avouer.

- quoi? Mais je vais le tuer! Je vais le tuer!

Je partie, furibonde, non sans avoir jeté un œil sur le magnifique tee shirt que portait ce jeune homme, trop jeune. Trop… non mais je délire ma parole. Je ne suis plus normale quand il est près de moi, j'oublie carrément de faire attention. Oh le voila lui

- pas la peine de te cacher derrière tes ouvriers Black, je vais t'enfoncer la tête dans ton ciment trop frais!

- ça sera sec pour 18 heures je le jure!

- mon ami, tu as intérêt, si à cause de toi on se moque de l'anniversaire d'Alice, tu peux dire adieu à deux petites choses qui ne te servent apparemment à rien.

- mes?

- tes mains! Pervers. Prend un tuyau, n'importe quoi mais REMPLI MOI CETTE PISCINE.

- à vos ordre chef.

Tout le monde qui gravitait autour de ma maison me fit jubiler. Si ils savaient ce qu'il se cachait ici, beaucoup d'entre eux ne remettrais jamais les pieds ici!

- dis moi que ce sourire est pour moi, ton ami de toujours, qui à fait de ce trou béant une piscine splendide,et surtout prête alors qu'il n'est que 17h!

- oui oui bien sur, vas prendre une douche souillon si tu veux rester ici ce soir!

- ta gentillesse te perdra!

- c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours

- c'est quoi le cadeau que tu lui a pris?

Je le regardai d'un œil critique

- je n'ai rien dit pendant trois mois et tu penses que je vais te le dire maintenant? Le soleil t'as frappé trop fort ou quoi?

- j'aurais essayé.

- mouais

Je vis arriver Edward dans mon champ de vision, il s'était changé. J'avais beau faire tous les efforts du monde, dés que je le voyais plus rien n'existait. Il m'envoûtait littéralement. Hors de question que j'en parle à ma sœur elle se moquerait allègrement de moi. Alice ne mettrait pas dix minutes a élaborer des plans machiavéliques tous le plus tordus les uns des autres. En parlant d'Alice, Rose devait sûrement être vannée de l'avoir baladée toute la journée, ou elle l'avait tellement énervée qu'elle se trouvait en cellule. Ça ne m'étonnerais que moyennement. J'allais mettre fin à son calvaire sans une petite heure… en attendant, il fallait me changer. je passais près d'Edward et son imbécile de frère qui ne mettait que les chansons les plus ringardes de la planète.

- tu aimes ce style Bella?

- autant que j'aimerais que tu vives ici.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir résister à l'envie de le mettre dans l'eau… ou me jeter sur son frère. J'allais devoir régler ce problème.

Après avoir pris une douche, je regardai distraitement vers la fenêtre pour voir Edward, qui me regardait. J'eu une bouffée de chaleur. Ok il me plait, mais pourquoi ce n'est pas comme d'habitude? Un mec, je le drague, je couche avec, je le vire et basta. Pourquoi là, je me sens comme une jeune vierge?

_Respire Bella, secoue la tête et appelles ta sœur._

- BELLA ENFIN!

- mon oreille.

- tu me dois une vie de servitude! Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir Alice une journée entière, complètement déchaînée?

- oui oui, c'est bien pour ça que je me suis défilée hé hé

- tu me payeras ça!

Étrangement je pris cette phrase à double sens…

- vous pouvez venir, tout le monde va arriver et sera là quand vous-même arriverez

- la piscine est prête?

- évidemment tu douterai de Jacob toi?

Ah la mauvaise foissss! Bon elle est pas obligée de le savoir non plus…

- a tout'

- ok

Cette soirée sera mémorable et marquera la fin d'un temps. Le commencement d'une ère, la tornade petite voleuse.

_A suivre…_

_Un petit commentaire? Merci ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_Voler pour voler_

_En volant le beurre et l'argent du beurre_

_Je f'rai mon profit du bien mal acquis_

_Le p'tite voleuse n'a qu'une loi_

Il était temps pour moi de boucher mes oreilles. Dans quelques instants ma meilleure amie allait arriver et hurler devant la beauté de cette maison. J'ai eu une bonne prof, j'ai décoré ma maison comme elle aurait pu le faire. Mais cette maison est déjà sublime et les éloges ne tarissaient pas depuis une demi-heure que les invités arrivaient. C'était une soirée très select, nous étions 23, mais nous étions très amis et les plus influents étaient présents, les commères aussi! Et le coup de tonnerre allait être donné quand Alice verrai sa voiture. J'aimais beaucoup maîtriser la situation à ce point là.

- dis donc toi, tu te rends compte que je vais dormir avec Rosalie ce soir?

- heu…

- non parce qu'elle va être sans doute très… peu enthousiaste, j'ai peur qu'elle me batte même.

- Emmett…

- non non, et ça sera ta faute! Alors je me disais que je pourrais dormir ici, en plus je ne serais sans doute pas en état de la ramener et tu sais que conduire en ayant bu est interdit

- Emmett…

- quoi? J'ai raison tu le sais, tu l'as laissé avec cette folle que tu es la seule à savoir gérer…

- tiens au fait, rapport choucroute mais où est Jasper?

- il a… mais tu n'as aucune considération pour ce que je te dis ou quoi?

- il est ou?

- parti acheter un cadeau, depuis ce matin… il doit galérer à trouver

- ou il planche déjà sur la liste

- tais-toi idiote.

Le regard sérieux et ultra sévère d'Emmett me fit tout drôle. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une vraie bêtise. Et je vous jure que ça ne m'est pas arrivé souvent. Pas de ne pas faire de bêtise hein, mais d'en prendre conscience.

- bon, j'espère qu'il va arriver vite, il ne manquera bientôt plus que lui si ça continue.

- on parle de moi?

C'était étonnant cette faculté qu'a la famille Cullen à n'avoir aucune gène, le frère d'Emmet était véritablement le même que ce dernier pour avoir un comportement carrément culotté parfois.

- t'as trouvé ça où toi?

- dans ta cuisine pourquoi?

J'hallucine. Mais tout comme Emmet je savais qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire, ils ont une éducation très particulière, il faudrait que je rencontre les parents un jour pour être sur qu'ils ne sont pas demeurés. Mon regard passa d'Edward à Emmet et je souris. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'étais simplement heureuse.

- je crois qu'elles arrivent

- ah, nan ça c'est la moto de jazz

- quoi? Il a une moto? Mais pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant bordel?

- peut être parce que tu ne demande jamais rien à personne?

- je ne suis pas égocentrique monsieur-je-suis-trop-parfait

Pourquoi je venais de dire ça moi non mais ça va pas…. Respire Bella. Edward me regarda avec un sourire qui en disait long sur son amusement. Mais à ce jeu là, je suis très forte. Je sais que je ne rougis pas, je ne montre pas que je suis déstabilisée et si il veut lire en moi, ça sera dur gamin, accroche toi!

Bon, il fallait que je remette un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit quand même parce que là ça devenait n'importe quoi. Je partis dire bonjour à mes amis et j'allais accueillir Jasper.

- salut Jasper, ça va?

- et bien j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un cadeau qui pourrait plaire à une parfaite inconnue…

- pas si inconnue, elle t'as déjà vu en fait… un jour, quand tu fuyais la maison.

Il me regarda avec ce regard doux qui n'appartenait qu'a lui avant de paniquer littéralement…

- mais je suis con

- hé bin quoi?

- je. J'ai oublié le cadeau chez Emmet

Il me regarda paniqué, je savais bien que sa journée avait été consacrée à autre chose qu'à la recherche d'un cadeau que Rosalie avait sans doute acheté pour lui, mais je lui fit un petit signe de tête compréhensif. Il sourit et… repartis.

Alice allait me haïr quelques minutes en ne le voyant pas, et surtout avant qu'elle puisse me parler pour que je lui dise que oui il allait être là…

- quel passage éclair? C'est qui ce beau gosse?

- mon amant qu'est ce que tu crois Jacob

- qu'il est trop canon pour toi bien sur!

Il va tester la piscine en avant première lui.

- mais dis donc, qui c'est la petite que t'as ramené?

- oh, la sœur d'un de mes potes qui m'a rendu un super service alors je l'ai invité, ça te dérange?

- juste ça? Vu comme elle te regarde je pense que tu peux la mettre dans ton lit, casanova…

- et me faire démonter la tête par seth? Ça va pas non?

- pas faux… ménage la alors!

J'entendis le vrombissement d'un moteur, suivit d'une exclamation que je reconnaîtrai toujours. Je fis signe à tout le monde de se rapprocher et on attendit la star de la soirée. Je la vis me sourire, et je sus que tout était parfait, elle ne pouvait rien cacher cette fille. Elle fit le tour de l'assemblée et son sourire s'assombrit. Elle venait de voir que Jasper n'était pas là. Elle ne me regarda plus, mais repris un air enjoué quand tout le monde lui souhaita son anniversaire. Ma sœur arriva alors, et je réprimai un sourire. Elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée… Emmet qui n'était pas loin alla la rejoindre mais se fit limite rembarrer. C'est qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempée la sœurette. Et maintenant j'avais ma sœur, Emmet et pour le moment Alice contre moi…

- rappelle-moi de ne jamais contrarier Rosalie

- je m'en voudrais de me priver d'un moment aussi délectable cher Edward.

- vipère!

J'aimais bien son caractère piquant, c'était vraiment ce genre d'homme que je recherchais. Que je… non mais ma pauvre fille, tu ne recherches rien du tout.

- c'est étonnant ce qui se passe dans ta tête, d'habitude je ressens assez bien les gens, mais alors pour toi c'est un peu comme dans un labyrinthe. Je m'engage dans une idée, et bim j'entre dans un mur. Même jasper a avoué ne pas bien te cerner, et c'est une première pour lui il parait.

-moi aussi je me perds souvent dedans ! hé bien, c'est la plus grande phrase que nous ayons échangé… ça mérite un verre. Un mo… un gin s'il te plait.

- pas de morito?

- non j'ai quelques soucis avec cette boisson… longue histoire.

- je rêverais de l'entendre.

- oui bin pas maintenant, je vais voir mon Alice et je suis sure que ton frère s'est fait un plaisir de te raconter cette affaire dans les moindre détails.

Je partis rapidement, la vie me semblait facile près de lui… irréelle en fait. Je me sentais attirée comme un petit papillon par sa lumière. Quelque chose clochait.

- Isabella, cette maison est magnifique, je t'aime, je t'adore, merci pour cette fête, ou est l'homme de ma vie?

- bonjour à toi aussi Alice, je suis tellement contente que tu apprécies cette soirée.

- il est où?

- tu sais que je pourrais me vexer quand même? Après tout ce que je fais

- oh allez par pitié, sinon je te mets dans les griffes de ta sœur! Elle à failli me mettre en cellule! Le jour de mon anniversaire non mais tu te rends compte?

Je ris, et lui avouais que jasper serait là plus tard. Et comme je savais mon Alice peut patiente, je décrétais le moment venu d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il y en avait une table pleine. Elle eut des chaussures, des bijoux, des livres, un voyage, des sacs, un litre de peinture (ouais… Emmet est un vrai bout en train…), et mon écrin.

Elle se tourna vers moi après l'avoir ouvert.

- ce n'est pas une clé de porsch.

Ah j'adorais cet air complètement perdue…

- qu'est ce que tu crois ma poulette, que je ne peux pas te surprendre? Raté! La porsch panamera c'est pour moi! Elle est en retard d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas juste. Tu veux voir ton cadeau?

- oui!

Elle était tellement énervée que je n'arrivais pas à me calmer non plus. Ma sœur vint sur moi pendant qu'on se dirigeait tous vers le garage.

- tout est légal dans cet achat?

- ne t'inquiète pas rose, ça va être une énorme surprise, on va en parler pendant des semaines, mais! C'est légal.

- c'est quoi?

- tu vas adorer!

Alice se rua sur moi

- je t'aime toi tu sais! Je ferais quoi de ma vie si tu n'y étais pas! J'adore les surprises mais c'est rare. Olala vite dépêchez vousss

On était devant mon garage et je pressais le bouton pour ouvrir la porte. Mais la voiture était couverte bien sur.

- ma chère Alice, cette voiture est unique au monde au sens propre du terme. Elle n'existe pas encore, sauf entre tes mains. Bon anniversaire, je te laisse le soin de la découvrir.

Elle s'approcha, fébrile. Et quand le drap tomba il y eut un frisson parmi nous tous, un murmure, Alice quand à elle ne bougeait plus.

- ce n'est pas réel, hein Bella? Ce n'est pas réel?

Même ma sœur, passionnée de voiture, n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que se soit. J'avais réussi là ou personne ne le pourrait. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir tout le monde pendu à mes lèvres, je fixai un instant Edward qui paraissait stupéfait.

- c'est une Lamborghini estoque. Elle est unique, surtout en jaune citron… cette voiture est un concept, elle est capricieuse, fine, rapide, bruyante, incroyablement belle et unique… comme toi Alice.

Je me pris ma meilleure amie de plein fouet dans les bras. Elle pleurait, et j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Oh oui, cette nouvelle allait faire le tour de la ville.

- vas y, ouvre là, monte et essaye cette voiture! C'est la tienne maintenant.

- mon dieu, merci!

- bon anniversaire.

C'est à ce moment que ma sœur revint sur quelques mots que j'avais dit plus tôt

- comment ça tu t'es acheté une panamera? Mais t'as pas le droit!

- pourquoi?

- parce que c'est ce que moi je veux!

- je pense que tu ne la prendras pas en rouge, c'est trop voyant pour toi…

- oui bin quand même c'est moi l'aînée, c'est moi qui doit avoir en premier les meilleures choses!

- comme ? Une voiture?

- entre autres! Le reste étant le mariage, les enfants et une énorme bague de fiançailles.

- crois moi, pour ça tu seras la première

-pff, faut croire que ce n'est pas pour maintenant

- il ne se décide pas?

- a ton avis

Elle me montra son annulaire vide, seul…

- faut laisser du temps aux hommes, tu sais bien qu'ils ont un petit cerveau

- heu, je crois qu'alice va faire une attaque

Elle était montée dans sa voiture et n'en finissait plus de pousser des cris de joie, les gens rigolaient, certains un peu jaune. Hé oui la jalousie ne se commande pas. Elle fit vrombir le moteur et là, c'est ma sœur qui failli faire une attaque

- oh putain de bordel de merde, cette voiture est sortie du paradis!

- j'avoue que j'ai songé à la garder pour moi toute seule pendant deux jours… et puis bon.

J'allais expliquer à Alice comment fonctionnait la reconnaissance vocale et les commandes du tableau de bord pendant qu'Emmet redirigeait tout le monde vers le buffet pour enfin commencer à faire la fête.

- ça va?

- j'ai peur Bella

- oh mais tu vas t'habituer

- non pas de cette voiture, c'est un cadeau incroyable. J'ai peur parce que je sens que ce cadeau est aussi un cadeau d'excuse pour une bêtise que tu vas faire. Je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il peut s'agir puisqu'on se dit tout, et la simple idée que tu m'ai caché quelque chose me donne la nausée. Mais je te le dis, une seule fois, je te pardonnerai toujours. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans nos vie, je serais toujours là.

- ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Jamais.

Je n'étais pas à peu près sure de ce que j'avançais, mais que pouvais-je dire…

- je ne vais avoir aucun mal à m'habituer à cette voiture.

- je n'en doute pas!

-hé les filles! On vous attend pour trinquer là!

- ON ARRIVE

- tu as une robe superbe! Tu veux séduire quelqu'un bella?

- n'importe quoi! Allez viens sotte.

Je refusais que penser à ce qu'elle venait de me dire, et l'arrivée de Jasper me soulagea. Nous étions tous les trois devant l'allée, bizarre il était en voiture.

- bonjour

- Jasper je te présente Alice qui fête ses 24 ans.

En un quart de seconde je me sentie de trop. Mon amie avait sans doute été voyante dans une autre vie, parce qu'il était clair que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

- bon anniversaire Alice, j'ai un cadeau pour toi mais il ne peut pas être emballé donc il est dans la voiture.

Quoi? Mais quel cadeau pouvait n'être pas emballé? Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu lui acheter… Alice qui n'avait pas encore parlé, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu arrives tard

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse éblouissant, et malgré ce sentiments atroce que j'avais d'être réellement de trop j'étais aussi beaucoup trop curieuse, je me jetais sur la voiture pour regarder à l'intérieur et ne pu retenir un petit cri.

- Alice…

Après m'être relevée je regardais jasper. Ce mec était trop fort. Je vis Alice s'avancer et enfin ouvrir la porte.

- oh mon dieu, mon dieu…

- je pense que tu viens de lui faire une surprise tellement énorme que tu ne pourras plus jamais être tranquille mon ami! Comment tu as fait?

- j'ai beaucoup parlé à Rosalie et c'est mon métier après tout de trouver le profil psychologique des gens.

- dit comme ça, ce n'est pas très romantique!

Je m'éloignais enfin, les laissant seuls.

- alors? Il lui a trouvé quoi?

- vous ne savez pas?

- il n'a rien voulu nous dire.

- un tout petit boston terrier noir et blanc, trop mignon! Mais vraiment minuscule c'est adorable!

- manquait plus que ça, ce chien va devenir complètement fou

- possible!

- votre verre miss Swan, ça fait un quart d'heure que je passe pour un ivrogne avec deux verres à la main.

- étrange que les gens ne t'aie pas pris pour un serveur… au fait Rosalie tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu penses de ma maison!

- pas mal, en même temps je n'ai pas visité

- vous n'avez qu'à rester tous dormir, et on passera la journée de demain ensemble. En famille…

- SUPER!

- Emmet espèce de demeuré, j'ai passé la journée avec une folle furieuse, j'aspire à ce qu'on ne me hurle pas dans les oreilles

- hum, oui, oui bon je vais aller voir la musique…

- c'est ça fait donc! Et toi vas me chercher à boire gamin.

Je haussai un sourcil en rigolant devant l'air ahuri d'Edward.

Rire. J'avais eu mon quotta d'Abdo pour la semaine. On passait une soirée superbe, on avait trop bu bien sur mais pas au point de vomir dans ma belle piscine. Même si personne ici présent n'avait échappé au bras d'Emmet qui a jeté tout le monde dans l'eau. Il était très tard, je venais de sortir de l'eau, ma belle robe, trempée, et je me dirigeais vers Alice qui me tendit une serviette. Elle avait passée la soirée près de jasper qui semblait adoucit près d'elle. Le temps d'enrouler la serviette dans mes cheveux et Edward était avec nous. Il plaisanta avec Jasper puis tout s'accéléra. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle. Ce n'était pas du désir que mon corps ressentait, il me hurlait que je connaissais déjà cet homme. Il me hurlait qu'il était dangereux parce qu'il avait cette aura qui mettait en confiance.

- au moins tu peux remarquer qu'on s'amuse à Miami !

- j'avoue que c'est une superbe soirée, cela dit ce n'est pas la première que je passe ici, la semaine dernière j'étais à l'anniversaire d'une amie de mon ex et c'était très barbant !

Je me concentrais pour ne pas balbutier et sa réponse me confirmerait mes doutes.

C'était à Miami ? on la connait peut être ?

Sans doute, Jessica Stanley… une vraie peste

Alice fut surprise et enchaina, mais mon monde venait de s'arrêter. Je faisais tout pour me re-concentrer parce que jasper était à coté de moi, mais c'était impossible. Je me sentais tellement stupide d'avoir pris ce que je ressentais pour de l'attirance alors que mon esprit, qui ne me faisait jamais défaut me hurlait qu'il était là. Je revoyais son ombre furtive à coté de moi, son sourire charmant mais pas trop, pas ce sourire qu'il faisait maintenant. Pas naturel, il était déguisé avec son propre visage. Pourquoi son visage n'avait pas été gravé dans mon esprit, comment faisait-il pour se faire oublier alors qu'il est si… si peu banal. Et le plus dur… comment allais-je faire pour composer alors que mon pire ennemi était dans ma famille.

Je sentie Alice me bousculer en rigolant, l'air de rien…

Et en plus elle est si bête que son père à du payer pour qu'elle ait son diplôme ! ce n'est pas pitoyable ?

J'avoue !

Je les regardais, incapable du moindre mouvement… je vis Alice tirer Jasper par le bras en rigolant et Edward me tendre un verre.

Non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin

En fait, si j'en avais bien besoin…il sourit, me mit le verre dans les mains et s'éloigna

Menteuse !

Je le regardais pousser Emmet dans l'eau et murmurais

Voleur.

La fête était une réussite totale, je voyais tout le monde s'éclater et rire aux pitreries de Jacob et Emmett. Mais j'étais à fleur de peau, j'analysais les moindres secondes de la soirée chez Stanley. Comment c'était possible. Je ne trouvais pas de réponses. Enfin si mais ma fierté ne pouvait pas la prendre en compte. Ce mec ne pouvait pas être meilleur que moi. Il était doué, il avait du talent, mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux que moi. Et plus important encore, il fallait que je sache si il savait ce que je faisais. Est-ce qu'il m'avait vu ? si ce n'était pas le cas, alors j'avais un avantage sur lui, et j'aurais mon ennemi près de moi. Pas vraiment un ennemi du reste, parce qu'il était sympa, mais au moins un rival. Vache mon égo en prenait un coup quand même.

Je me levais doucement de mon transat et allait le rejoindre. Il était en grande conversation avec jasper, apparemment ils s'entendaient bien ces deux là.

Hey bella, dis moi cette soirée est assez réussie

Comme toujours, j'aime assez quand tout est sous contrôle. D'ailleurs j'ai été assez étonnée tout à l'heure parce que je ne t'ai pas vu chez les Stanley.

Ça ne me dit rien non plus, part contre j'ai aperçu Alice.

On t'as volé ta montre aussi ?

On a volé ta montre ?

Ouais jaz' une montre en or, j'était vraiment écœurée, c'était Alice qui me l'avait offerte, elle avait beaucoup de valeur pour moi. mais je n'ai pas été la seule il parait

Ah, moi j'ai toujours la mienne…

Chanceux ! mais Rose va le retrouvé, j'ai porté plainte… aussi pour emmerder Jessica faut dire.

Là je le vit froncer les sourcils. Il ne savait rien pour moi, et il était contrarié. Il n'était donc pas si sur de lui, pas si pro. Je vais te cerner mon coco.

Je fis dévier la conversation sur le métier de Jasper, pour en savoir un peu plus et pouvoir observer Edward.

Au fond la soirée aura été riche pour moi. et même si je n'étais pas intimement convaincu qu'il ne savait pas que je volais, il ne pouvait pas en connaitre l'étendu.

La soirée se termina sur un jeu dangereux. Enfin dangereux pour le chien d'Alice. Elle nous avait donné à tous un bout de papier pour y inscrire un prénom potentiel. Puis elle les déposa sur le sol tous espacé et posa son bébé chien devant. Le premier sur lequel il posa sa truffe scella son destin. Connaissant les loustiques j'avais assez peur qu'il n'ai un nom absolument ridicule ! Mais se fut « éclipse ». Alice jubila littéralement en couinant que c'était le destin, parce que c'était son bout de papier. Elle me lança un regard assez intense que je ne compris pas. Et Emmett ronchonna que « saucisse » lui aurai mieux allé.

Mes invités partis, nous nous retrouvions en famille avec Alice et Jasper bien entendu. Nous visitions la maison de fond en comble (on se comprend…) et retournions en terrasse pour boire un dernier verre et nous amuser des pitreries de bébé d'éclipse.

Ah au moins on a réussi à rendre la soirée de la peste très pâle !

Et dés demain tu va pouvoir pavaner avec la plus belle voiture du monde

Dans laquelle il y aura la plus belle fille du monde, avec son plus beau chien du monde !

Et sinon les chevilles ?

Ah merci de t'en inquiéter, tu peux les masser si tu veux !

Non merci.

Je souris. Et repensait à quelque chose qui m'avait échappé…

Mais au fait ! pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe du réaménagement de ton futur bar Edward ? tu aurais pu penser à la famille ! personne ne veut me faire confiance c'est dingue ça !

En fait, je ne savais même pas que tu faisais ce boulot, je pensais que tu serais rentière, ou mariée à un homme encore plus riche !

Comme c'est gentil. Merci pour cette considération…

J'avoue que je me suis bien planté sur ça

Seulement sur ça ? crois moi je vais t'en faire baver gamin !

Ah j'aime que ta sœur parle aussi gentiment à mon frère, l'amour de la famille c'est si beau !

Tait toi idiot, si tu parlais plus à ton frangin il aurait su qu'il pouvait faire bosser Bella ! donc en fait c'est ta faute !

Oui c'est vrai voila c'est sa faute Bella !

Je dois bien admettre que tu vas devoir payer pour ça Emmet !

Comment ça moustique ? tu crois me faire peur ?

Moi ? mouahaha non.

Moi oui !

J'ai une réelle connexion avec ma sœur, je l'adore ! Elle arrive à prévoir ce que je pense, ce n'est pas génial ! Ils étaient dos à la piscine, et en poussant un peu le transat de son homme, il se replia et fit tomber mon beau frère dans l'eau. Et il but la tasse en plus ! Merveilleux moment.

C'est sur cet éclat de rire général que nous partîmes nous coucher. Et les yeux sur mon plafond dans mon lit, je me dis qu'Edward était encore jeune, que j'allais l'écraser.

_Grosse erreur…_

_A suivre…_

_Un petit commentaire? Merci ^_^_


End file.
